A Night To Remember
by SwarmX
Summary: Love; stress, courage, worry, and many other emotions packed into a being all at once. It can be heaven at times, but can turn into hell within seconds. Chase kept his cool for a while, but is now letting his emotions get the best of him. The other pups are catching on and trying to do anything to fullfil Chase's fantasy. However, the question is, will Chase step up to the plate?
1. Obsessed

**Hey..**

 **I don't really know where to start but here is my very first fanfic. I know it won't be perfect so if you have any criticisms or suggestions, I'm open to them all. Go ahead and cuss me out if you have to, the more constructive criticism, the better I may become XD. I have this story planned out in my head, so I most likely won't be taking suggestions but you are free to leave them if you like; no comment will go unread. This is a ChasexSkye fanfic if you couldn't tell already, don't like it, don't read it. I guess I have to take care of some** _ **legal**_ **stuff, so to make things clear, I don't own the Paw Patrol or any of the characters, just the storyline. Without further ado, I present to you, "A Night To Remember." Enjoy :)**

"Hey Zuma! Pass the frisbee over here!" Rubble called out to the chocolate lab.

The pups had just returned from a mission, rescuing Chickaletta as they did very often, and had began their highly anticipated play time. All six pups were outside the Lookout tossing around a frisbee, having a great time.

As the frisbee flew over to Rubble, he jumped, spun around, and caught the frisbee with his mouth. Just how Rubble liked to play, in style.

"Wow nice catch Rubble!" said an impressed Skye.

"Thanks Skye! I've been working on that one for a while." Rubble bragged, "Hey Marshall! Go long!"

"I got it! I got it!" Marshall hollered. Marshall being his usual clumsy self, wasn't looking where he was going and only focusing on the frisbee. Only seconds later, he smacked right into a helpless Rocky, sending them both flying almost 5 feet into the dirt. As the dust lifted, Marshall was lying on top of Rocky, facing upward. Conveniently, the frisbee gently settled on his chest.

"See, told you I got it." said Marshall with a smirk.

This had all the other pups laughing. Well, almost all of them.

"Too bad you had to plow me over in the process. Look at me, I'm so dirty." Rocky said, lifting Marshall off of his back and trying to brush himself off..

"Looks like somebody is gonna need a bath." Ryder called out from the Lookout balcony.

"Nah, I'm good Ryder. I had one last month." Rocky tried to convince Ryder.

"I'll make an appointment with Katie for next week." Ryder winked at him, implying he wasn't going to be persuaded otherwise.

All Rocky could do was let out a sigh. Meanwhile, Zuma picked up the frisbee and prepared to throw it and continue the game.

"Heads up Chase!"

Zuma threw the frisbee, giving it lots of curve and making Chase work for it. Chase had no problem getting it though, as he was arguably one of the more athletic members on the team. After all he is a police pup.

However, the pup to challenge him for the 'most athletic pup' was Skye. Skye was very agile and quick, perfectly suiting her for her aviary job, while Chase was all about pure speed, stamina, and strength. The two pups always would try and outdo each other in certain things, but would be having fun at the same time. They were just being their competitive selves. In the midst of all of this, however, the pups secretly had feelings for each other, and were too afraid to admit them, especially to each other.

Ever since Skye had joined the Paw Patrol, Chase's heart has been glued to her. She's such a cute, little, optimistic pup and he just wanted to be around her all the time. As for Skye, it was Chase who had saved her that day when she had joined the Paw Patrol, and ever since then he has always been so caring and worried for her, that it just made her heart melt. Not to mention, the two found each other pretty attractive as well.

This factor enhanced the competition between them, as they both liked to see each other show off their talents and strengths. They could only imagine what the competition would look like if the two of them could rack up the nerve to tell each other how they felt.

"Skye, see if you can handle this." Chase said, throwing the frisbee making it curve in all different directions.

The insane throw by Chase has all the other pups in awe is it circled around in the air making it's way to Skye. It even had Marshall fall to the ground in dizziness. Despite this, Skye caught the frisbee while doing her typical backflip, never taking her eye off it.

"Is that all you got?" Skye smirked. She ran with the frisbee in her mouth, leaped in the air off her trampoline, and threw the frisbee at Chase. It was travelling with immense speed, gravity in favour of her throw. It was like a guided missile. Even with all of Skye's might, she had failed to prevail over the german shepherd as he impressively caught the frisbee with one paw.

"Pretty good Skye, but can you throw it blindly?" Chase said with his eyebrow raised. The police pup turned away from Skye and threw the frisbee over his head. It sliced through the air, directed perfectly to where Skye was standing. She snatched it out of the air, thinking of how to outsmart him.

"Let's see if you can catch blindly as good as you can throw." Skye called out as she threw the frisbee to Chase, who still hadn't turned back around. Chase could see the shadow of the frisbee, and perfectly timed the catch.

"Looks like they're at it again." sighed Rocky. The four other pups were used to this, as it became a routine thing when they would play together. However, rightly so, they didn't like it very much.

"Why does this _always_ have to happen." Zuma said rolling his eyes.

"It's okay guys, they're having fun." Marshall said trying to defend his best friend, Chase.

"Yeah but don't _you_ want to have fun too?" Rocky asked Marshall.

"Well… yeah, I guess." Marshall realized.

"Hey guys! We're playing too you know!" Rubble shouted to them.

However the two aggressively playing pups didn't even notice, as their main focus was on defeating each other in a game which isn't even necessarily supposed to have a winner or loser.

"How about you try and catch a frisbee you can't even see." said Chase implying he was going to throw it fast.

He winded up his throw, and extended his arm with all his might and strength, which was a lot. It was going fast. Very fast. It made Skye's earlier throw look like a pea-roller. It looked as though Skye wouldn't be able to catch it. In fact…

 _ **SMACK**_

The four pups watching let out a huge gasp as they saw Skye being flung back a couple yards. Chase's heart sunk straight down into his gut. He instantly regretted throwing that frisbee as hard as he did. _Oh my gosh, what have I done._ He thought. He couldn't bare to walk around seeing Skye injured, especially if it was him who had injured her.

"Skye! Oh my God Skye, I'm so sorry!" Chase said running up to the cockapoo with the others following. Skye was on her side facing the opposite direction, and hadn't responded.

"Look what you've done Chase! I hope you didn't knock her out." scolded Rocky.

That remark made Chase's eyes a little watery. The guilt of him hurting Skye was swallowing him whole right now. He tapped Skye on the back.

"Skye.. ar-are you okay?"

She moved slightly, and started to respond.

"That throw was really hard Chase," she began, "...but not hard enough!" She said, getting up, revealing the frisbee in her mouth.

A big wave of relief came upon Chase as Skye revealed herself unharmed, although he had essentially accepted defeat to her. Meanwhile, the other pups were not too happy with Skye.

"What the heck Skye!" Zuma barked.

"We thought you were really hurt!" Marshall said.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to scare you. But at least I'm okay! That's all that matters, right?" Skye apologized, trying to be optimistic.

The pups forgave Skye, as no harm was done, and they weren't known to hold grudges, but Rubble added a little comment.

"Wow Chase! I've never seen you so worried in my entire life!" Giggled the young bulldog pup.

This put Chase on the spot, and had the rest of the pups looking at him. As he struggled to respond, his best friend noticed he was slightly embarrassed and decided to help him out.

"Hey guys! How about we play a new game!" Marshall exclaimed, wagging his tail.

"Yeah!" the other pups agreed.

"How about tag?" suggested Zuma.

" Only on one condition." Rocky objected, slowly approaching his friend Zuma.

"Tag you're it!" Rocky hollered, tagging the chocolate lab and running away. The rest of the pups scattered around the Lookout, laughing and screaming of joy.

Ryder watched over the pups from the lookout tower. After a long rescue, he loved to watch his pups run around and have a good time.

"Ah, what good pups." he whispered to himself.

Down below, the pups frantically ran from Zuma trying not to get tagged. As usual, Marshall ended up tripping over the frisbee they left out from earlier, giving Zuma an easy tag.

"Unlucky Marshall, looks like you're it now." Zuma tapped marshall and ran away as fast as he could.

Marshall began to jog around looking for where some of the pups had gone. He got a quick glance of a brown tail sticking out of a bush in the distance. _Oh, Chase…_ Marshall chuckled rolling his eyes. He made his way over to him and grabbed his tail.

"Tag! You're it!" Marshall hollered, running away as Chase emerged from the bushes.

"Aww, did I forget the tail again." Chase said cursing to himself. He then scanned the area to look for someone to tag, when he saw a small blonde pup dash around the corner of the lookout. _Skye, perfect!_ He thought.

Chase made a mad sprint towards where he saw Skye turn the corner. He knew he was faster than Skye, but her agility and stealthiness could definitely outsmart the police pup. Skye turned around to see Chase bolting at her. A bit startled at first, she tried to run somewhere where she could lose him, as outrunning him wasn't really an option. But there was just open grass where they were at the moment, so she just accepted being tagged by Chase, determined to get him back almost immediately after.

"I won't be it for long." She smirked at him.

"Try and catch me then." He smirked back before running away.

Skye ran back after him. She couldn't catch him, but she was fast enough to at least keep up with him. They made it around the lookout when Chase decided to start weaving in and around the pup houses trying to lose her. To his surprise, Skye ended up turning a corner right in front of him and tagged him on the nose.

"Attempting to outsmart me? Nice try." Skye spat.

"Who needs agility when you got speed? I'll even give you a head start." smirked a confident Chase.

"I don't need a head start." said the just as confident cockapoo.

"You're on!" Chase grinned evilly as he ran after Skye.

The two pups were in their own world. They were competing as if they're lives were at stake. While Chase was chasing Skye, the two ran past an easily taggable Rocky and Marshall.

"What are we? Chop liver?" the mixed-breed asked out loud.

"Mmmm, liver treats…" Marshall said rubbing his belly.

Rocky just rolled his eyes.

"Why do we even bother playing?" Zuma asked as he and Rubble walked up to the other two pups.

"We should have seen it coming," Rubble said, very clearly annoyed, "This only happens every single time we play."

"I just wish they could settle it and say they are both equally athletic." Rocky fantasized.

"That's never gonna happen." Marshall informed, "If I know Chase, he will never settle at a draw. He always wants to be the best."

"I'm guessing Skye is the same way." assumed Zuma. The four pups turned their attention back on Chase and Skye.

Chase was hot on Skye's tail and would pounce on the chance to tag her any second now. That is, if it weren't for Skye's little zigzag maneuvers that were keeping Chase slightly behind. Before Skye knew it, she was reaching the decline of the hill that the Lookout was situated on. She tried screeching to a hault, but Chase was going too fast and collided with her, sending them tumbling down the hill.

As the two pups got to the bottom and stopped rolling, Chase was on top of Skye with the two facing each other. Despite the awkward position, Chase stood up, still standing over Skye who was lying on the ground and said, "You're it." with a cheeky little grin. When the four pups looked down and saw the two weren't injured, they made their way back to the lookout, not in the mood to play anymore. However, the other two weren't finished yet.

"Oh I'm gonna get you back twice as good." Skye playfully challenged him.

"Oh is that so? Not if you can't even stand up!" Chase laughed, using his strength to hold down Skye's paws, preventing her from getting up.

"Hey that's not fair!" Skye complained, "I'm a lot smaller than you."

"That's not my fault." Chase smirked.

Skye wasn't giving up yet. Chase was the serious one on the team, and nothing could make him break his character. He took his job very seriously, and could keep a straight face now matter how funny, sad, or happy something was. However, even though Chase is very strong both mentally and physically, Skye knew his weakness. Being the small pup she is, she managed to get one arm free, and immediately pressed it against Chase's belly and started rubbing it.

"AHAHAHAHA! NO SKYE! PLEASE STOP! HAHAHA!" Chase broke out into laughter.

Chase collapsed onto the ground as Skye got up and continued to tickle him. The one vulnerability that Chase had, was ticklishness.

Skye really got a kick out of this. Not only had she taken down Chase, but she couldn't help but laugh as well and feel heart-warmed seeing Chase, usually a very serious and tough pup, break down into tears of laughter and begging for her to stop.

"OH MY GOSH! HAHAHA I CAN'T HANDLE THIS! SKYE! HAHAHAHHA!" Chase helplessly pleaded while trying not to pass out from laughter.

Skye stopped, and stood on top of his chest as he caught his breath.

"Admit defeat to me." She said with a big grin on her face. There was a slight pause, as Chase didn't really want to do this. "Unless you want me to tickle you again." she added.

"Okay, okay, fine. You win." Chase sighed and accepted defeat.

"..And who's the most agile pup on the team?" Skye asked while smirking..

"You are." he rolled his eyes.

"And who's the most athletic pup on the team?" she added.

"Okay let's not get ahead of ourselves." Chase sassed back.

This made Skye start giggling. Chase couldn't help but stare at Skye and watch her as she made that cute laugh that's so typical of her, not to mention, she was literally on top of him. That alone was giving him butterflies.

Skye just loved seeing Chase be himself. Yes, she thinks he's cute when he acts all professional and does his job, but that makes it even better when he is his fun, competitive, and cheerful self. The two both really enjoyed the moment they just shared together, but not trying to make it obvious to each other, not wanting it to become awkward.

Skye eventually got off of Chase and they were about to make their way back to the lookout as the sun was slowly setting. Meanwhile the four glum-looking pups had ran into Ryder on their way into the Lookout.

"Hey pups, I was just coming to get you. Where's Chase and Skye?" Ryder asked.

"Down there." Rocky rolled his eyes, pointing down the hill.

"Hey now, don't give me attitude. You know that when the sun sets it's time to come inside." Ryder warned Rocky.

"It's not that Ryder, It's just, Skye and Chase are only playing with each other, leaving us with nothing to do but watch." Zuma informed him with a disappointed tone.

"Yeah! They've been doing that a lot the past week." Rubble added.

"Hmm, well how about I go talk to them," Ryder suggested, "Your dinner is ready inside, go ahead and start eating, we will be there soon!"

"Thanks Ryder," the pups said as they walked through the entrance of the Lookout.

Ryder walked towards the hill and met Chase and Skye just as they crested the top.

"Hey Ryder Sir, we were just coming inside to eat." Chase informed Ryder, showing he was obeying the rules.

"Thanks pups, but I need to have a quick talk with you both." said Ryder.

The two of them gulped. Hoping they weren't in trouble.

"Don't worry, you guys aren't in trouble. Just, the other pups feel that you two have been turning their games into a huge competition between you two, resulting in them being left out." Ryder enlightened them.

Now that Chase and Skye thought about it, they had been kind of selfish when they played frisbee and tag today.

"Sorry Ryder sir," Chase apologized with his head and ears down, " I guess we kind of got carried away…"

"Yeah, sorry Ryder. Next time we'll try to include everyone and not turn it into a competition." Skye apologized as well.

"Thanks guys, you're such good pups." Ryder said scratching both of their heads, instantly making them happy again, "The other's have already started eating, you can go join them, I'll be there in a few."

"Okay." the two replied in sync.

When Chase and Skye arrived in the kitchen, Rubble, Marshall, Zuma and Rocky all looked up from their bowls and gave stern looks.

"Listen guys we're sorry," Chase started, "we realize what we did was wrong, and will try our best not to let it happen again."

"And if we do by accident, just let us know and we will stop right away." Skye added.

"We _did_ try and let you know. You guys completely ignored us." Zuma explained.

"Oh.. well I guess we're sorry about that too. Tell you what, if that happens again, you guys just start a different game without us so we can't exclude you." Chase tried to compromise.

"Please forgive us, we'll try really hard not to let this happen again." Skye begged, not wanting their friendship to be in a bad state.

"Alright, we forgive you." Both Marshall and Rubble forgave them.

Rocky and Zuma were a bit more hesitant, but eventually forgave them as well.

"But we'll be keeping an eye on you two." Zuma added.

"Fine with us, as long as we can all play together nicely!" Chase said, with Skye nodding in agreement.

With that, the pups continued to chow down on their food. Ryder soon came back, and they all enjoyed dinner peacefully as a family.


	2. Movie Night

Later that night, instead of going to their individual pup houses, all the pups gathered in the family room of the lookout. Tonight wasn't an ordinary night, it was movie night, and an all new episode of Apollo the Super Pup was airing, which the pups couldn't miss.

It was quite obvious that Rubble was Apollo's biggest fan, as the bulldog strutted out to his beanbag in his Apollo the Super Pup costume. He, along with Marshall, were pretty excited to watch the new episode, as the dalmatian really enjoyed the show too. All of Apollo's super abilities and breathtaking adventures blew his mind.

For the rest of the pups, they did enjoy the show, but not as much as the other two. They were more happy just to spend time relaxing with each other on family nights, but watching a new episode of their favourite show was also a plus.

The rest of the pups, including Ryder joined Rubble in the family room. Marshall moved his bean bag right up to Rubble's so the two major fans could enjoy it together, while the four other pups lined up their bean bags behind them and Ryder sat on the couch. Chase, wanting to spend time around Skye as much as possible, purposely sat next to her, leaving Rocky and Zuma next to each other on the other end of the four bean bags.

They had the popcorn and drinks prepared and were ready to watch.

"Ryder! Is it time yet?!" Rubble wagged his tail.

"Almost…" Ryder said as he watched the clock go from 9:29 to 9:30, "Yep! 9:30. Let's get this show on the road."

He turned on the T.V. as the pups howled in excitement.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see what happens to Apollo this time!" Rubble highly anticipated for the show to start.

"I know! I hope he battles a bunch of alien robots, or finds his way out of a deep, dark, monster infested cave!" Marshal let his imagination run wild until he was interrupted by Rubble.

"Shhh! It's starting!" Rubble said as the theme song came on, and the show started.

The other four pups and Ryder shared a laugh at seeing how excited the two pups were getting over the show. After it settled down, everyone remained quiet and continued watching.

 **X**

About half an hour had went by, and most of the pups were kind of half watching at this point, slowly getting more and more uninterested. Rocky had always preferred reading over watching movies, so almost any movie loses his interest after a while. Zuma was more into horror movies while Skye liked romances. And Chase, well he deemed the show as unrealistic and it bothered him how Apollo would get away with things that he really shouldn't in real life, even though this was a non-fiction show. But what do you expect from a pup as serious as Chase. Ryder just liked to spend time with his pups, watch them bond, play, and just have a good time. They were so adorable to him.

Chase wasn't into the movie at all really, and was just lost in his thoughts, when his eyes fixed on Skye who was laying next to him. Seeing her laying there so close to him brought a smile upon his face, as he thought about how he felt about her. _Will I ever tell her?_ He thought. _Maybe she could have feelings for me… Nah, what are you talking about Chase, that would never happen._ He doubted himself.

Eventually, Skye turned and noticed the german shepherd glaring at her.

"Uh, Chase? What are you doing?" She whispered, making sure not to disturb the rest of the pups.

Chase quickly snapped out of it and tried to think of an answer.

"I, uh… er, Staring contest?" He spit out.

"Tsk, haven't you tasted enough defeat today?" The cockapoo smirked.

"What, you think you're gonna beat me this time?" The shepherd rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so, I _know_ so." she sassed back.

"You're on! 3.. 2.. 1.. Go!" He challenged her. They only made it 10 seconds in before they had to restart.

"Okay, pause." Skye said interrupting their contest.

"What? Can't handle how good I am?" said a very cocky Chase.

"No," she rolled her eyes, "It's too dark, I can barely see your eyes."

"Well come onto my bean bag then." Chase suggested.

The little pup hopped over to Chase's bean bag and could see him more clearly, meaning they could continue their staring contest.

"Alright, ready. 3.. 2.. 1, Go!" She started it back up again, still whispering to try and not gain attention from the others.

Meanwhile, Rocky, who _was_ laying next to Skye until she moved bean bags, noticed that she had made her way closer to Chase. Just by hearing Skye's countdown, he knew that they were having some type of contest again. He nudged Zuma who was sitting next to him.

"Look who's at it again." Rocky said pointing his eyes in Chase and Skye's direction.

"Oh gosh, didn't see that coming." Zuma chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"What do you think they're doing?" Rocky asked trying to decipher what they could possibly be doing given the current dark and quiet atmosphere.

"Something quiet. Maybe a no-talking or a staring contest. At least it isn't interfering with a game or something like earlier." Zuma pointed out.

"Yeah, thank God." Rocky agreed, "I don't know about you but, I'm not really into this movie, and it's getting late. I say we hit the sac."

"Word, bro." Zuma agreed.

Being best friends, they fist-bumped, and snuggled into their beanbags. Whenever the team would watch a movie together at night, Ryder would usually let them sleep in the Lookout on their beanbags, so the two pups did that. Back at the staring contest, two minutes had passed and both pups were still in contention.

They both loved low key this. Chase was staring down into Skye's beautiful, sparkling, magenta eyes, not taking his eyes off them for a single second. He was in a complete daze staring at the little cockapoo who had stolen his heart since day one. A smile had began to appear on his face.

Skye was filled with butterflies, sitting right up against the German Shepherd, staring into his amber eyes. Seeing him smile made her feel all warm inside as she smiled back at him, even giggling a little bit. Chase chuckled back, trying to make it not awkward.

Both of them wanted the other to think they were just laughing and smiling as friends, despite how they felt for each other. They weren't willing to admit their feelings and didn't want to be embarrassed. However, this didn't stop their emotions from flowing. Both pups had locked eyes, and weren't going to look away, let alone blink. It was merely a test of who would fall asleep first.

Fortunately for Chase, it looked as though he would win at least one challenge that day, as Skye's eyelids were becoming very heavy. Before he knew it, her legs gave out and she closed her eyes as she laid down to drifted off to sleep.

"Finally." Chase said, relieved he could finally blink again and go to sleep.

He looked down and smiled at Skye who was now fast asleep. Being the caring pup he is, he quietly creeped over to the closet, making sure not to draw attention, and got a blanket for her. He didn't want her to catch a cold during the night, and miss out on whatever was to come the next day. He returned and gently placed the soft blanket over her. _Sweet dreams, Skye._ He said to her in his thoughts.

Chase laid down on his bean bag next to Skye, ready to sleep as the new episode of Apollo the Super Pup had finally concluded. Marshall and Rubble had fallen asleep momentarily before that, as it seemed to be a bit too late for them to stay up, and Ryder had just turned off the T.V. He looked at all his pups who were fast asleep. Rubble was snoring, Marshall was faintly talking in his sleep, and he noticed Chase was the only one still awake. As he made his way to the elevator to go to his room, he stopped by Chase.

"Good night, Officer Chase." Ryder said scratching behind the police pup's ear.

Chase giggled at the name and Ryder scratching his head.

"Goodnight Ryder, Sir. See you tomorrow." he replied as Ryder made his way to the elevator.

Chase tried to sleep, but soon realized that it was kind of chilly on the main floor of the Lookout. Their pup houses were heated to keep them warm when they slept, so he wasn't used to this. But he knew that Skye had a blanket and was being kept warm and that mattered more to him.

However, a half hour later when Chase started shivering, Skye was slightly awoken. Half asleep, she moved closer to the shepherd and put the blanket on both of them, snuggling into his side trying to be warm as possible, not really realizing what she was doing as she was barely awake. Chase took notice of this and was glad he wasn't so cold anymore, but was more focused on how close Skye was to him. She had already fallen back asleep, but Chase was exploding on the inside. His crush was snuggled up beside him, under the same blanket as him, and fast asleep.

This night, which Chase didn't even intend to go this way, was turning out to be the best night ever. Now that he wasn't freezing his tail off, Chase could finally rest and go to sleep. He gently leaned on Skye, embracing her company, and slowly shut his eyes. He fell asleep with a warm heart, and a big smile on his face.


	3. Piecing It Together (Pt 1)

The sun slowly rose above the town of Adventure Bay, providing a beautiful sunrise that shone along the bay. Slowly, one by one, the pups were waking up inside the Lookout. Rocky slowly opened his eyes, stood up, and shook himself off. He glanced over to his friend who was slowly getting up as well.

"Morning Zuma, sleep well?" Rocky asked watching his best friend get up.

"Eh, I wouldn't say _well_ ," the chocolate lab yawned and stretched, "Rubble was snoring pretty loud."

The two pups looked over to the construction pup who had just woken up and removed his sleeping mask from his head.

"Somebody say my name?" He smiled.

The pups shared a laugh, but were a bit startled when they heard a sudden, eerie voice appear.

" _I'm gonna get you…."_

"What was that?" the bulldog whimpered, running over to where Rocky and Zuma were.

They looked around and they were the only pups awake. Puzzled by this, they decided to wait for the voice to say something again.

" _You can run but you can't hide…"_

Rubble let out another whimper.

"That's weird, it sounds like it's coming from Mar-"

"GOTCHA YOU LIVER TREATS! NOW YOU'RE MINE HAHA!" Marshall yelled in his sleep, startling the other three pups. Slowly after belting this out, he woke up with a look of disappointment that his dream wasn't a reality. He walked over to the already awake pups.

"Hey guys! Guess what I dreamed about!" Marshall exclaimed, wagging his tail.

"Liver treats?" The other pups said simultaneously.

"What? How did you... I was sleep talking again wasn't I?" Marshall assumed.

"You guessed it." Rocky answered laughing with all the other pups.

After settling down, they all focused their eyes onto the two pups who were still sleeping.

"Why are they on the same beanbag?" Rubble questioned.

"Well they were doing something last night together, a staring contest I think. Maybe they just fell asleep." Zuma presumed.

The four pups analyzed Chase and Skye. Skye was snuggled deep into Chase's side, and Chase had his head gently leaned upon Skye's head. It didn't look as though they had just "fallen asleep."

"Why are they practically laying on each other though, pups just don't fall asleep like that." Rocky pointed out. The pups tried to think of an explanation.

Zuma had thought of the rescue that had to do the previous day.

"You know, yesterday when we were saving Chickaletta, Chase was acting a bit weird." He recalled.

"How so? Like, crazy weird?" Marshall guessed.

"No, let me explain." said Zuma.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Alright pups! Let's roll!" Ryder called out. Chickaletta had fallen onto a high ledge on a cliff off of the coast of the bay. The Paw Patrol had responded instantly when Mayor Goodway way called them in distress. Ryder was at the top of the cliff analyzing the situation and making sure everyone was safe. Zuma was down on the water, below the ledge where Chickaletta was. He had his safety buoy ready just in case, and Chase alongside him with his net ready in case he needed back up. Skye had the important job. She had to fly up there with her jetpack, get Chickaletta on her back, and fly her to safety. After hearing Ryder's order, the pups took action._

 _Zuma and Chase watched from below as Skye made her way up to the ledge, prepared to deploy their rescue items if necessary. However, after Skye had made lift off, Zuma could tell Chase was getting very anxious. He started tapping his paw, he bit his lip a few times, and Zuma swore he saw him break a sweat._

" _Dude, you okay?" Zuma asked._

" _Fine! Never better! Why would you ask that?" Chase replied trying to smile innocently._

 _Zuma looked back up to the ledge where Skye had just landed._

" _Hey Chickaletta! We are here to rescue you!" Skye spoke to the chicken in her friendly voice. Chickaletta hopped into Skye's head, earning a giggle from her as it tickled a bit. Before she was about to fly back up to Ryder, there was a loud snap, and a crack could be seen being formed on the ledge they were on._

 _The second this happened, Chase let out a loud whimper, which Zuma took notice of, but didn't take his eyes off Skye and Chickaletta, knowing he might need to rescue them if they fall._

 _Using her quick reflexes, Skye activated her jetpack and hovered over the ledge, watching it crack and fall down into the ocean. The were perfectly fine, and she flew herself and Chickaletta back up to Ryder._

 _After being splashed by the giant rock and shaking themselves off, Chase and Zuma looked up to see the two were safe and sound at the top of the cliff with Ryder._

" _Oh thank God she's okay." Chase sighed, staring up at the cliff, "Uh- I mean...THEY'RE okay. Heh.."_

" _Yeah…" Zuma said slightly curious as to why he said that, "Good thing neither of them got hurt."_

" _Alright you two! We can drop Chickaletta off and head back to the Lookout." Ryder radioed to them._

" _Copy that." Chase radioed back. Zuma drove them both to shore, met up with the team, and went on their way._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

"He seemed pretty worried about Skye, a bit too worried." Zuma summarized the flashback..

"You know, now that you mention it, back when Skye and I were with Mayor Goodway on that camping trip, Chase acted the same way when they had to come and rescue Chickaletta." Rocky said stroking his chin.

"What happened?" Rubble asked very curiously.

"Well basically, Skye had just pulled Chickaletta out of a crevasse, and when they both emerged unharmed, Chase got a little over enthusiastic, and was praising that Skye was okay." Rocky explained.

"Really, what did she say back to him?" Marshall questioned, intrigued to know what happened.

"Well she called him out, and then he blushed trying to deny it, and nothing really came from it." Rocky answered.

The pups soaked up all of this information and began thinking, and assuming some things. The whimpering, the worrying, them sleeping together.

"Guys.. do you think Chase likes-" Rubble started, but was interrupted abruptly.

"HEY! Wait a second!" Marshall shouted.

"SHHH!" The other pups shushed him.

Unfortunately, Chase started moving slightly, showing signs of waking up. Zuma, Rocky and Rubble gave the dally stern looks.

"And what was so important that you had to inform the _whole_ _city_?" Rocky rolled his eyes.

"Where did they get a blanket! I was freezing my tail off last night!" Marshall complained.

A brief pause followed as Rubble, Rocky, and Zuma slowly turned their heads towards the dally and stared at him.

"That's what was so important?" Zuma face-pawed.

In the midst of the conversation, Chase had awoke, and stood up walking towards the pups, leaving Skye who was still asleep.

"Morning pups! You guys sleep well?" Chase greeted them cheerfully.

"I think the question is Chase, did you sleep well?" Zuma said, winking to the other pups, who understood what he was implying. Well, almost all of them.

"Um.. Good? I guess.." Chase said a bit confused.

"I bet." Rubble winked at him.

"What's going on? What are you guys talking about?" Chase said, slowly getting annoyed as he didn't understand what the pups were getting at.

"Well, actually, we were talking about you," Zuma started, "..And her." He said pointing to Skye.

"About what? Tell me!" At this point Chase was getting impatient.

"Well… you're a _guy_.." Rocky said, starting to grin.

"..And Skye is a _girl_.." Rubble continued Rocky's sentence with a little giggle.

Meanwhile, Marshall, who was a bit slower at comprehending what was going on, had just realized what Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble were implying before Chase woke up.

"Ohhhhhh! Chase likes Skye!" Marshall blurted out, again very loudly.

This caused the rest of the pups apart from Chase to giggle. Chase, had alarm bells going off in his head. _Why would they think that? How did they know?! He said that so loud! UGH!_ These thought filled Chase's mind as he struggled to think of an answer.

"Wha-... No I don't!" Chase snapped back, blushing angrily.

"Don't deny it Chase, you've liked Skye for a while now, and you know it!" Zuma taunted him.

"Chase likes Skye! Chase likes Skye!" Rubble and Marshall started chanting.

Skye was starting to wake up due to this racket, which caused Chase to panic He did not want her to hear his friends saying things like this that would embarrass him.

"Guys! She going to wake up! Stop!" Chase ordered them. But it was no use.

"Good! So you can tell her how much you lov-" Rocky began to say but found himself laying on the floor with Chase on top of him.

"Be quiet! I don't like her!" Chase emphasized his point, frowning at Rocky. He raised an eyebrow at Chase, not buying it at all, but he decided they had teased him enough. And besides, now that Skye was practically awake, he didn't want to expose him in front of her. If Chase really did like Skye, he should be able to tell her in person.

After Rocky and the pups had gone silent for a bit. Chase got off the mixed breed and helped him up. As if on cue, Ryder walked in, wearing his red robe, and big blue slippers.

"I thought I heard something," Ryder said, "You pups sleep well?"

Rubble couldn't help but giggle a little and look at Chase, remembering they asked him the same question, but in a different context. Chase noticed, and gave him a glare that told him to cut it out, so he did so. Most of the pups responded to Ryder's question with a nod.

"Great! So, who's ready for breakfast?" asked Ryder.

The pups barked in joy, as they all followed Ryder into the kitchen awaiting their food. While they were making their way across the Lookout, Rocky went up and whispered into Chase's ear.

"This isn't over." He said, winking, and catching up with Zuma who was a bit ahead.

Chase frowned and sighed in disappointment, knowing that the other guys had caught onto him, and his secret wouldn't be a secret for much longer.


	4. Piecing It Together (Pt 2)

**A/N: Lmao I don't really know if anyone reads these author comment things but I like writing them regardless XD. So here's Chapter 4 of A Night To Remember, the pups are getting ever so close to determine once and for all if Chase really does like Skye! But that might not be the only discovery they make this chapter ;)**

 **Just a sidenote, it makes my day checking the story and seeing all the views I'm getting, especially when I see who favourites my story. I've read some of your guys' fanfics as a guest in the past and to have a couple extremely good authors favourite my story means the world to me, so thank you all so much :)**

 **UmbreonX197: Thank you so much! Don't worry, the cuteness doesn't end there ;)**

* * *

The pups were gobbling down on their food, while Ryder fixed himself his own breakfast. All of them were acting casual apart from Chase. He was playing with his food bowl, not eating much, and occasionally glaring at Skye. He was petrified of one of his _guy_ teammates finding out his secret, let alone Skye herself. But there wasn't much he could do to to prevent them from confronting and exposing him. Whenever they would mention her associated with him, he'd begin to blush, which was an obvious sign of affection to her, and he didn't really have any evidence to back up his secret. He tried not to think about it until he had to, and just continued poking at his food.

"You okay Chase? You've barely ate a thing" Ryder asked Chase, concerned about his pup.

"Oh, yes Ryder Sir, I'm fine. I was just, uh.. distracted." He assured the boy. Across from Chase, the other guys started grinning and looking at him.

"Are you sure. You don't feel sick, do you?" Ryder said making sure nothing was wrong.

"Lovesick." Zuma muttered under his breath to Rocky, who giggled.

"I'm 100% Ryder, sir." Chase smiled reassuringly. Ryder went back to the table to continue eating his breakfast. The german shepherd snapped out of it and ate his food as well. He couldn't afford to miss a meal and feel weak the entire day, especially if they were to be called on a mission.

After the pups had finished, they weren't needed for a rescue, so they went to do their own thing. Most of the pups went outside while Skye went upstairs to practice her Pup-Pup-Boogie moves to make sure she was the best at it. Chase normally would have happily went with her, but he wasn't in the mood, so we went to his pup house to lie down for a little.

In the meantime, the other four pups were trying to organize a plan to find an answer to their question; does Chase really like Skye?

Rocky lead the pups outside. He and Rubble also were keeping a secret from the pups, and felt now was an appropriate time to show them what it was

"Come on guys! I have something to show you!" he announced.

"Oooh, are we going to, _the place_?" Rubble said winking at him.

"You know it! I think it's time we show our friends our little hideout." Rocky replied, leaving Marshall and Zuma confused, yet extremely curious. The two pups looked at each other and shrugged.

Rocky and Rubble lead them down the hill to a spot with a couple trees and bushes, where their secret spot was located.

"What's so cool about this? I can see trees like this all over the place at the park." Marshall pointed out unamused.

Rubble walked over to the bushes, and pushed them to the side, revealing a hole the was dug out.

"Ta-da!" Rubble introduced it to them, "Now hop in!"

All four pups walked down the dirt tunnel, which lead them into a huge room that was dug out. It had chairs, a couple lights, and Ryder's old laptop which he let Rocky keep. The chocolate lab and dalmatian were in awe.

"You guys made this?" Zuma said looking around, blinking to make sure he wasn't day dreaming.

"Yep," Rocky said proudly, "Rubble dug the whole thing out, I designed it, and we both customized it."

"It looks great!" Marshall said wagging his tail, "Why didn't you show us this before?"

"Well we've only had it finished for a month now, and we didn't really want to have it crowded. And.. we may have not gotten permission from Ryder to dig this…" Rubble explained, "You guys can keep a secret right."

"You can count on us, right Marshall?" Zuma said, nudging Marshall who wasn't really paying attention.

"Oh, right! I won't tell anybody." Marshall agreed slightly unconvincingly.

"I'll keep on eye on him," Zuma said, assuring the two other pups that this place would not be mentioned to Ryder, "Anyway, more importantly, let's get down to business."

"Right, so it's kind of obvious the Chase likes Skye, but we just need him to admit it." Rubble said getting straight to the point.

"But we already asked him and he said he didn't like her," Zuma pointed out, "Maybe he actually doesn't like Skye, and we just jumped to that conclusion."

"I guess that could be possible," considered Rocky, "Well let's check if there's any more instances where Chase has acted odd and affectionate around Skye," the mixed breed suggested

"How on earth would we be able to do that?" Marshall questioned him.

"Why let me show you," Rocky said making his way over to the laptop. He clicked on a file that read, "Rescues." Next, seven folders showed up with each of the pup's names on them. He clicked on Chase's name and a bunch of videos loaded, each one being every rescue that they've been on.

"What the.." Rubble said in amazement, "Even I didn't know about this. How'd you get all that footage?"

"Well, back when we had started the Paw Patrol, Ryder wanted us to be as good as possible at rescuing people, but we weren't going to be perfect from the get go. So to learn from our mistakes, he wanted to film the rescues so that he could spot anything that we could improve upon, and then be better at it next time." Rocky explained, "And since I'm the kind of tech pup, Ryder asked me to help him install extremely small cameras into the front of our pup packs, giving a different point of view. He didn't want me to tell anyone because he said it could distract us from rescuing people, and make us more scared to mess up, so I hadn't told any of you until now."

The was a brief pause as the three other pups took in all that information.

"Wow, and all this time we had no idea." Rubble said. He couldn't believe it.

"How did you get the files onto here? I thought Ryder didn't know about the hideout." Zuma asked.

"Well, being the usual me, I had a USB stick in my pup house, and was kind of curious to see rescues from different perspectives. I mean you can't blame me, it's cool to see what Skye sees when she's flying, or what it's like so go deep underwater with Zuma. But anyway, when Ryder was out, I copied the files onto the USB from his new computer in his room, and then put them onto this old one." Rocky explained, "I mean, I helped him with the cameras, so shouldn't I get to at least see some of the footage?"

"I guess, but I don't think sneaking into Ryder's room and stealing the videos was the best idea." Marshall advised him.

"Yeah you're probably right." Rocky agreed with him.

"Well that's a problem for another time, let's look through the videos quickly before the others start to wonder where we are." Rubble said anxiously.

"Alright here we go." Rocky granted Rubbles request, and got the videos started.

After skipping through a couple of videos, the pups had finally found something. The video, in Chase's point of view, showed that the team had just finished saving the baby sea turtles. It got to the part where Alex had started flying away on his kiteboard and Skye going to rescue him. A couple seconds after Skye lifted off, they heard Chase's voiced picked up from the camera.

" _Oh no! I can't watch!" Chase said, followed by a whimper._

The four pups looked at each other in satisfaction. However it wasn't over yet. Only a few moments later, the video showed Skye returning to land after saving Alex, and Chase running over to her.

" _Good job Skye! I was so worried- uh.. I mean, excellent flying." Chase corrected himself._

"Aha! That proves it!" Rubble yelled out.

"Whoa, don't jump the gun now. This was one of our first missions, it was a long time ago. We need to keep looking at more recent ones." Zuma suggested.

"Smart thinking Zuma, we need to be absolutely sure before we do anything." Rocky complimented the chocolate lab's idea.

"Wait, _do anything_? What are we actually going doing about this. Now that you mention it, why are we even trying to prove this?" Marshall questioned.

"Think of it this way Marshall, if Chase likes Skye, but keeps it to himself, Skye will never know how he truly feels, and there's a possibility that she could like him back. And if he never tells her, he could be missing out big time," Rocky tried to explain to Marshall, "So if we have enough evidence to convince us that Chase likes Skye, we should try and get him to say it for confirmation. Then we'll try and get him to confess to her."

"Yeah, we're helping him in a way. Wouldn't you want this for your best friend?" Zuma asked him.

"Yeah, I guess I would. I love it when Chase is happy." The dalmatian said smiling, "But why don't we just tell Skye ourselves? It would save us a lot of trouble."

"I thought about that, but I think it's best Chase should tell her. It's his secret and he should be the one to tell her. I think she would like it better if he told her rather than us teller her behind his back anyway." Rocky explained.

"Yeah you're right. It should be Chase's special moment." Marshall concluded.

"Alright, let's keep looking." Rubble said eagerly.

They had come across a decent amount of clips of Chase worrying for Skye, him acting cheerful and playful around her, etc. Including the time when he, Skye and Rocky were saving Chickaletta on their camping trip with Mayor Goodway. But the one that took the cake was the day Skye got lost.

The pups watched as Chase became all panicky upon hearing the news, which was not like his normal self. Under his breath, he was begging Ryder to pick him for the mission and was overly excited when he was chosen, and when they eventually rescued Skye.

"I think we are all set." Zuma said, satisfied with all of the evidence they had uncovered.

"Yeah, looks like we've seen enough. Now comes the hard part of this whole mission, getting Chase to admit it." Rocky said, thinking of how they were possibly going to do that.

However, out of the blue, Rubble spotted something on the screen.

"Hey what's that?" He said pointing to a video file on the screen. It read _Friendship Day Song._

"Hey, that's the music video we made for our Friendship Song on Friendship Day!" Marshall said, remembering how fun it was to make that, "Can we watch it? Please!"

"Yeah let's watch it, I don't think I've ever seen the final cut." Rubble begged with his tail wagging.

"Okay sure! I'm actually excited to see how it turned out." Rocky said, clicking on the video.

The video began playing and the pups enjoyed hearing themselves and Ryder sing the song they had composed. The four pups sang along, remembering how crazy and well that day had turned out. It got to the section of the video where the whole team were at city hall, along with both Mayors, and the rest of their friends. The pups shared laughs when they saw the clip of Marshall smacking into and knocking over all of the pups. But the clip that followed shortly after shocked the four pups.

The video showed Chase and Skye next to each other singing their line, " _...A friend for you and a friend for me…"_ in which Skye gently leaned her head against Chase's chest. Chase's reaction in the video was almost as shocked as the four pups were at this very moment.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, pause it!" Zuma exclaimed, "Did that just happen?"

Rocky paused the video, clicked back a few seconds, and pressed play again. They rewatched it a second time, and still couldn't believe their eyes.

"I don't remember that happening!" Marshall said.

"Look, even Chase couldn't believe it." stated Rubble.

"Guys.. do you think this means Skye likes Chase too!" Rocky asked them, "I mean we didn't even really consider this!"

"Wow! They like each other!" Marshall gasped.

"Awwe, that's so cute!" Rubble said, fantasizing the two love pups in his head.

"Wait guys, we can't be too sure now," Zuma said, "It was just one instance."

"That's true," Rocky pointed out, "But look at how both of them act now when they compete against each other. There's obviously some chemistry between the two. And do I have to bring up how she was snuggled into Chase all night long."

He did have a point.

"You know, you're actually right. I think they could actually like each other.. and they don't even know it!" Zuma said, "Can you imagine if they became a couple?!"

"Guys wait,I think we should try and get her to confess too though. We don't want to dream up this whole relationship only for it to be false and come crashing down over our heads." Rubble suggested.

"You're right, we can't get ahead of ourselves. Let's start by thinking of a way to make Chase confess first." declared Rocky.

The pups nodded in agreement and discussed with each other a plan and how they would execute it. They didn't want Chase to expect a thing. They wanted to catch him off guard with the evidence to the point where he couldn't deny it. Eventually, they had a good plan figured out.

"Alright, Marshall," Rocky said, looking at the dalmatian, "You are going to ask the both of them if they want to play hide and seek while we are going to be waiting down here. Tell or try to convince Skye to be " _it"_. When she starts counting, tell Chase you have a super secret hiding spot where she won't find us, and take him here. When you arrive, we will question him, show him the footage, and try to reveal the answer he is hiding."

"Sounds like a plan!" Rubble said in a tone of approval.

"I hope it works," Marshall gulped, "Or at least, I don't screw it up."

"Don't worry about it Marshall, you'll be fine. Just pretend we really are going to play hide and seek and then just bring Chase down here." Rocky said, giving him some confidence.

"Okay.. I'll give it my best!" Marshall smiled.

"Alright, so _this_ plan is all set, but what about Skye? Doesn't someone have to talk to her privately?" Zuma pointed out.

All the pups exchanged glances.

"I'm not doing it." Rubble immediately said.

"Neither am I." Rocky agreed.

"I'm already talking to Chase so you can count me out." Marshall defended himself.

"Well I don't want to be the one to ask her. We're guys, and I don't know about you, but I don't know how to ask a girl about who they like." Zuma protested.

"Yeah, girls are a lot more complicated than boys." Rubble commented.

"Well there must be somebody that can talk to Skye about this." Zuma said, thinking outside of the box. However it was Marshall who came up with a solution to the problem.

"Everest!" he proclaimed.

"Great thinking Marshall! I'll call her up now and explain. Hopefully she's willing to go along with it." Rocky said as he tapped his pup tag to call Everest.

After Everest picked up, Rocky explained the whole situation to her about how Chase possibly likes Skye, and Skye possibly likes Chase.

"Awe, I always thought they would make a cute couple," she commented.

"I know, and we need your help," Rocky told her, "We are going to get Chase alone and question him about Skye, and we want to do the same _to_ Skye. But, well.. we're all guys and don't really know how to approach the topic when talking to a girl. So we were wondering if you could try and possibly talk to Skye."

"Of course! I'd love to. Want me to head over right now?" She offered.

"Thanks Everest! And yeah sure, that would actually work out perfectly." Rocky thanked her.

"Alright, I'll see you guys in a bit." Everest told them.

"Wait, Everest!" called Rocky.

"Yeah, what's up?" inquired Everest.

"Just make sure you don't make it too obvious something that is going on, we don't want her to find out. And don't let her know we are talking to Chase either. We really want this to work out well for them, so it has to be secretive." Rocky informed her.

"Gotcha, you can count on me! Good luck you guys!" she replied.

"You too!" Rocky responded and hung up.

"Alright guys, it's now or never. Everest is on her way to talk to Skye." Rocky warned the three other pups.

"Oh boy, I can't wait!" Rubble jumped up and down.

"I guess I'll go get the two to play with us now so that Skye will be alone when Everest gets here." Marshall said, heading for the exit.

"Wait!" Rocky called after him, "Bring it in. _All_ of you."

The four pups huddled around each other, waiting for Rocky to speak.

"Alright guys, this is it. Let's try not to mess this up. We have one chance to make this plan work without them getting suspicious." Rocky informed them.

"For Chase and Skye!" Rubble cheered, putting his paw in the middle of the group. The other's copied.

"For Chase and Skye!" The all hollered, throwing each of their paws in the air.

"Alright guys, I'm going. Wish me luck!" Marshall said leaving the hideout.

"We'll be waiting for you!" Zuma called out to him.

And with that, he headed back towards the Lookout to find the two pups.

* * *

 **Ahh! The pups are closing in on Chase and Skye! What will happen? Will Chase admit his love for Skye? Does Skye like Chase back? I guess it's gonna have to wait until next time ;).**

 **My upcoming chapters are ending up to be extremely long, like 5k+ words, and I'm considering keeping the content but just dividing it to make two chapters with 2k+ words, thoughts? I may break them so the story can last longer and there will be more suspense and cliffhangers, but I want to know what you guys think, that is, if any of you guys even care XD. Regardless, thank you guys so much for reading! Until next time :)**


	5. Confrontation

**Sorry for not uploading yesterday, been pretty busy with school, etc. But here is Chapter 5! It's the longest one yet, so sit back and enjoy :)**

 **Also, thank you for all the positive feedback! I really appreciate it. Not a single review goes unread so tell me what you think! Bad or good, doesn't matter!**

* * *

Chase was trying to clear his mind. He was lying inside his pup house with the door open, filled with anxiety given the situation he was in right now. His ears perked at the noise of footsteps, as he lifted his head to see Marshall happily strutting over to him. At the same time he heard the sliding glass doors of the Lookout open. _Must be Skye_ , he figured.

"Oh great! You're both here!" Marshall exclaimed. Everything was falling into place for their plan. "The other's and I are playing hide and seek! Want to play?"

Chase smiled. Hide and seek sounded great. He could use something to take his mind off of his whole dilemma.

"Yeah sure!" he said wagging his tail.

"Yeah, I want to play too!" Skye chimed in.

"Yay!" Marshall said trying to act casual, "Want to be it Skye?"

"Oh, um.. okay, sure! Why not?" Skye agreed, wondering why he suggested her specifically to be it.

"Alright! Count to 100 while Chase and I hide. The other's are already hiding." He informed her.

"Got it." she comprehended, then started counting, "One.. Two.. Three.. Four…"

The german shepherd and dalmatian started to run off and hide from Skye.

"Follow me Chase! I have a great hiding spot." Marshall told him.

"I hope this isn't going to be like last time." he said rolling his eyes, thinking back to when Marshall insisted for the two of them to hide in a tree, which they later found out had a huge beehive inside. It wasn't a very pleasant memory.

"Trust me!" Marshall assured him.

"Oh, alright." Chase gave in to the firepup's persuasion.

Marshall led Chase down the hill of the Lookout to the trees and bushes that were covering the entrance to their hideout.

"Marshall, it's just a tree and a couple of bushes. What's so special about-?" Chase began to say but was cut off as Marshall pushed him into the bush that contained the hole that lead to their underground hideout.

Chase tumbled down the tunnel, landing on his stomach in the heart of the secret room, followed by Marshall. The german shepherd was speechless. There was too much to comprehend as he looked around the room and everything he was surrounded by. As he struggled to find something to say, the mixed breed interrupted him.

"Welcome to our secret lair!" Rocky welcomed the police pup. He then gave the same explanation he gave when Zuma and Marshall were first introduced to the place.

"So let me get this straight, you didn't even ask Ryder to dig this?" Chase wanted clarification, "He could get really mad you know."

"Chase please don't tell him. I know you don't like to lie, and you want to obey the rules, but this is so cool and we worked hard on this." Rubble begged.

"Yeah, please don't." the other pups agreed.

"Oh.. alright, I won't." Chase gave in to their begging, "I have to admit, it is pretty cool. You guys did a nice job."

"Thanks." Rocky and Rubble blushed.

"Does Skye know about this?" Chase wondered.

"Uh, no... Not yet, at least." Rocky answered.

"Well why don't we go tell her? If we aren't going to tell Ryder, we could at least share it with all of the pups." Chase suggested.

"We will, but now isn't the best time." Zuma told him.

"Oh, right," Chase chuckled, "I almost forgot we were playing hide and seek."

"That's not really what I meant dude." Zuma corrected him.

"Chase, I warned you that this wasn't over. Now please just tell us.." Rocky started

Chase immediately knew where this was going, and really wanted to avoid it. Before Rocky could finish his sentence, as if he even needed to, Chase made a run for the exit. Unfortunately for him, the pups expected this, and were quick to pounce on him. Chase was strong, and could hold off each of the pups on the team, maybe even two at once, but three was just too much. The police pup was currently laid out on his stomach, with Rubble lying on his two hind legs, and Marshall and Zuma holding down his arms. There wasn't much he could do, so Rocky asked him the same question again.

"Chase, do you have a crush on Skye?" Rocky inquired, "You can tell us, we're your friends."

"I already told you before, I don't." Chase said firmly, still not wanting to tell anyone how he truly felt.

"Oh really?" Rocky raised his eyebrow, "What if I told you we have proof? Video evidence of you showing love and affection to her."

"Video evidence? Have you been spying on me with a camera?" Chase questioned the mixed breed.

"What? No, that's ridiculous. Ryder has small cameras installed in our pup packs which have recorded all of our missions," He briefly explained, "Now I'm gonna ask one more time. Will you admit you like Skye, or will I have to expose you in front of everyone with the videos we found?"

Chase didn't say anything, but just frowned at Rocky. He was full of embarrassment. There was nothing he could do. He was about to be exposed of his longtime crush in front of all his friends. He gave one last attempt to escape, but the three pups had him pinned down well. All he could do was sit and watch as Rocky started to play the videos.

 **X**

Meanwhile back at the Lookout, Skye had finished counting to one hundred and was ready to sniff out the other pups. As she uncovered her eyes, she saw something on the Adventure Bay Bridge in the distance. It was coming towards the Lookout. As it got closer, Skye had recognized who it was and was filled with excitement.

"Everest!" She called out to her best friend.

"Hey Skye!" Everest exclaimed as she pulled up next to her.

They were the only female pups on the team and therefore made great friends. Before Everest had joined the team it was just guys, and Skye didn't really have anyone to relate to, or open up to. When Everest was introduced to the team, Skye instantly had a new best friend.

"What brings you here?" Skye asked.

"Oh, you know, I haven't seen you guys in a while," Everest lied, remembering she couldn't really tell her the real reason she was here, "And besides, I borrowed Marshall's liver-flavoured chew toy and needed to get it back to him."

"Ah, I see. Hey, me and the guys are playing hide and seek. I was just about to go look for them, wanna come?" Skye offered.

"Um, well I was wondering if we could just chill here for a bit. And just.. Talk." Everest suggested.

Skye thought about it for a bit. It was a little odd that she only wanted to talk instead of play but she eventually coincided with the husky. She had raised a good point, they hadn't seen each other in ages and needed to catch up.

"Sure! I guess the guys can wait a little longer," Skye complied with her as the two sat comfortably ready to start up a conversation, "So what's up?"

"Nothing new to be honest, just been chillin with Jake up in our cabin," Everest responded. Before Skye could comment, Everest instantly fired a question at her.

"Sooo.. I've been wanting to ask you, is there anybody that you _have feelings for._ " Everest winked at her.

Skye, who was caught completely off guard by the abrupt question, struggled drum up an answer for her.

"Um.. well, why would you ask that?" Skye said trying to avoid the question.

"I'm curious," Everest replied, "And besides, I've made a couple 'assumptions' about who you like."

"Oh really? Well looks like you're mistaken, because I don't really like anyone right now. Haven't thought about it much." Skye lied, trying to make it sound believable. But Everest wasn't going to give up there.

"Ohhh, come on! We've all thought about it once or twice. Just tell me." Everest persuaded.

Skye still didn't look sold.

"Here, if you tell me who you like, or even have a little bit of feelings for, I'll tell you who I like." Everest tried making a deal with her.

Skye bit her lip. She wasn't fond of letting anybody know about how she felt for Chase. Then again, Everest was her best friend, and if anyone could keep a secret, she could.

"Oh, alright," she sighed. She took a deep breath in, knowing that once she said it, there was no going back.

"I..I l-like…" she stuttered uncomfortably, "Chase. I like Chase.."

A firework had just gone off inside Everest's body. _Yes! She likes Chase!_ she exclaimed in her head. It was difficult for her to contain her excitement, so she responded as best as she could.

"Awwe Skye! That's so cute." Everest smiled. She had completed her task and couldn't wait to tell the boys her discovery.

Skye looked at the ground and could feel her face getting red. She'd never had feelings for anyone else before, and never confessed them to anybody either. She tried to change the subject as fast as she could.

"So, who do you like?" She asked, expecting Everest to own up to her end of the bargain. The cockapoo was interested to know who her best friend liked and thought about who it could be. But in no way did she expect the answer she was about to receive.

"I don't like anybody." The husky giggled.

Skye had to shake her head a couple of times to make sure she heard that right. There was no way she had just opened up to her best friend, only for her to deceive her like that.

"You're kidding right?" Skye said, not believing what she had just heard.

"Nope! My mind is guy-free at the moment!" Everest assured her.

That answer struck a nerve in Skye's body, and she wasn't one to usually get angry. In fact, nobody could even remember the last time she was remotely mad at anything. She was always such an optimistic pup.

"You.. you LIED to me." Skye accused her, starting to get aggressive.

This kind of took Everest by surprise. She thought that Skye would appreciate her little 'prank,' but instead got pretty heated over it. This made Everest start to get defensive.

"No I didn't. I told you I would tell you who I liked, and that happened to be nobody." She explained, thinking that she was not in the wrong.

"Oh wow, so you tricked me. Basically the same thing as lying!" Skye raised her voice, and stood up.

"No it's not! You must be real dumb if you think that." Everest rolled her eyes, insulting her friend.

"Excuse me?" Skye said, not believing what her so called 'best friend' was saying to her. She wasn't going to have any of it. Before Everest could say any more, the cockapoo came back at her.

"Well at least I don't have to lay off the liver treats! No wonder they call you a _husky_." Skye snapped.

Skye had just hit it with a bullet. Everest could only gasp as she stood up with steam boiling out of her ears. This was only just getting started.

"You better take that back." Everest warned her.

"Make me." Skye smirked

Everest was so done at this point that she just wanted to walk up to her and slap her. However, she knew she couldn't do that, as there would be serious consequences, but she wasn't about to be defeated yet.

"Well at least if I liked Chase, I would have a chance with him! He'd never go for a disrespectful, unattractive pup like you!" Everest shouted.

Within seconds, the tense atmosphere quickly broke out into silence. Skye's anger had completely worn off. Her fiery glare at Everest, had turned into a sad and depressed one which faced the pavement. It was as if a wave of sadness had just smacked right into her. Tears started to form in the cockapoo's eyes as Everest's comment swirled through her mind. Calling a girl unattractive alone was enough to destroy all her confidence, and not only did Everest do that, but she added how thought Skye had no chance with Chase. Any hope of getting together with Chase had just been obliterated. Not to mention, it put a huge hole in her self-esteem.

Within that silence, Everest thought about what she had just said, and saw as sadness began to appear on Skye's face. _Oh no. I went too far._ she thought, sympathizing for her friend.

"Skye, I didn't mean-"

"Just go." Skye firmly said, not wanting to even look at Everest after that.

Everest got the memo and didn't say another word. She simply turned around with her head down and walked towards her vehicle. She hoped that this didn't ruin the once very strong friendship that they had.

After Skye heard Everest drive away in her snow plow, she collapsed into the pavement and began to cry, _a lot_. That remark hurt a lot. A lot more than Skye would have ever thought. For someone to say that you had no chance with the pup of your dreams was just heartbreaking. Especially if you're best friend was the one that made that comment. Skye lied there for the longest time sobbing into her paws. She was all alone, and didn't want to interact with anyone.

 **X**

Back in the hideout, the guy pups were almost done showing Chase all of the clips in which he had shown affection towards Skye. At this point, they didn't have to hold down Chase anymore. He lied on top the dirt floor on his belly, face in paws, and as red as Marshall's collar. Flames of embarrassment were engulfing him right now and there was no escape. His life-long secret was no longer a secret anymore.

When they had finished the videos, there was an awkward pause. Chase was too embarrassed to talk and the other pups weren't sure what to say to him. They had successfully exposed him of liking Skye, but seeing how humiliated he was, they kind of felt bad. Rocky eventually spoke out.

"So… What did you think of the videos?.." Rocky managed to spit out.

Chase lifted his head and stared at the mixed breed.

"Fine. I do like Skye," he mutered. "There, happy?"

The other pups looked at each other. They hadn't heard Chase speak like this before. It was almost, depressing.

The german shepherd was even more embarrassed than before. he worried that his secret would be spread among even more people now, and he was doubtful that he would ever be with Skye, or even tell her how he felt. He couldn't keep it all in.

"Look Chase we're sorry, we didn't intend to embarrass you as much as we did. We just wanted to help yo-" Zuma tried to apologize before he was interrupted.

"Oh, what's the point?!" Chase shouted, putting his face back into his arms, angry at his situation. "I'm so embarrassed that I'm redder than Marshall's fire truck! I'll probably never end up with Skye, let alone _tell_ her how I feel, and now that you guys know my secret you'll probably tell her anyway."

The stress was overcoming Chase and letting all that out made him feel slightly better, but it still didn't solve anything. The police pup quietly sobbed into his arms as the other pups stood there awkwardly. Love is a roller coaster of emotions, and for the young german shepherd, it was overwhelming. His friends sympathized for him, and tried to cheer him up.

"Chase don't say that," Marshall said walking up to his best friend and putting a paw on his shoulder.

"Love is a beautiful thing, and it's great that you love Skye. It can be stressful, but it is all worth it in the end." Zuma added.

" _Tsk_ , Yeah, when two pups end up getting together. It's not like that will happen with me and Skye." Chase doubted himself.

"You're wrong Chase, because we're going to help you!" Rubble insisted, earning agreement from the three other pups. Chase's ears perked and he looked up at them.

"No! Please don't tell her! I won't be able to handle it!" Chase begged them, assuming that's what they were going to do.

"Calm down Chase, we weren't planning on doing that. It wouldn't be right for us to tell her how you feel," comforted Rocky. "That's going to be your job."

"Ha, good one Rocky. You're too funny." Chase said sarcastically, getting up and wiping his eyes.

"No we're serious," Zuma told him, "Dude, if you never tell Skye how you feel, you could be missing out on the girl of your dreams. And it's only right that you get to tell the pup you love how you feel about them."

Chase thought about it for a second. Just the thought of him confessing his feelings to Skye made him gulp.

"Everything is so perfect about her, I just love her so much. I couldn't live without her," Chase whimpered, speaking his thoughts, "I don't know what I would do if she… r-rejected me."

"Oh Chase, don't be silly," Rocky said, walking over to the computer, "I guarantee she likes you just as much as you like her. Remember this?" he asked as he started playing the Friendship Day Song.

Rocky didn't promise anything, as they hadn't heard back from Everest yet, but he wanted the german shepherd to gain some confidence.

Chase watched as the clip came up where Skye basically nuzzled him when they sang their lyric. He smiled and blushed seeing this. He did remember that. He also remembered how shocked he was when it happened. It was as if he was put in a love trance. The moment it happened, he didn't know what to do. He was in disbelief. After it had happened, Chase didn't end up questioning it and kind of forgot about the whole incident.

"Yeah, and don't you remember this morning? Skye was snuggled up right into you, and probably was throughout the entire night." Rubble pointed out.

"She was? I didn't even notice.. I woke up and walked straight up to you guys." Chase admitted.

"Well, you don't have a thing to worry about dude. Skye is sure to like you back, and if you tell her how you feel, you may just end up with the pup of your dreams." encouraged Zuma.

Chase wasn't as uncomfortable with having his friends know about his secret now. They were being so supportive and helping him through it. He was thankful to have such amazing friends.

"Thanks guys. I'm actually kind of glad you guys made me confess. I don't think I ever could have ever built up the courage to tell her on my own." Chase said full of confidence, implying he was ready to tell Skye.

"Go get her tiger!" Marshall said patting Chase's back, glad to see he was being his old self again.

After Chase trotted up the tunnel back to ground level, Zuma spoke out.

"I hope Skye does like Chase back. I mean, they'd be perfect for each other and I don't think I could bear to see Chase heartbroken if things weren't to work out the way he hoped." Zuma thought aloud.

"Oh no! What if Skye _doesn't_ like him back." Rubble whimpered.

"Guys, the chances of that are low. You've seen how Skye acts around him. She's just a lot more subtle than him," Rocky explained, "And besides, you didn't forget about Everest, did you?"

The three other rolled their eyes at themselves. They had completely forgotten they had called Everest to try and ease an answer out of Skye.

"So if Everest tells us that Skye doesn't like Chase, we need to be prepared to give him all our love and support, because words cannot describe how upset that will make him," Rocky continued, "If she does like him, then great! Mission accomplished. If Skye didn't fess up, well, we have to be ready for whatever's to happen."

The pups nodded in agreement as Rocky went to call Everest through his pup tag. Meanwhile, Chase was getting closer to the Lookout and was starting to have second thoughts.

' _What if this isn't such a good idea?'_

' _This could be absolutely pointless and just hurt me even more.'_

' _Who am I kidding, why would she like me anyway?''_

As these thoughts circled the police pup's head, he was about to turn back when he heard a faint sobbing in the distance. He looked over to the pavement around the Lookout and spotted his favourite pup lying on the ground, sobbing into her paws. Once the realization came to him that it was _Skye_ crying, he felt his heart shatter. Skye, who was rarely in a bad mood let alone _crying_ , being upset brought a lot of sadness among Chase. He couldn't bear seeing his love in this condition. Instinctively, he instantly walked over to see what was the matter.

* * *

 **Ooooh! The drama unfolds! Things are pretty heated at the moment, Chase was going to confess but what will he do now that Skye is crying? More importantly, what will Skye tell him? Could she tell him the reason they fought? Ultimately admitting her love for the shepherd? Chapter 6 awaits...**

 **My next chapter is extremely long and I decided I will be shortening it, so expect a chapter that's probably not as long as usual. Unless you guys _want_ a 5k word chapter...**


	6. The Big Announcement

**A/N: Once again I'm getting so many positive reviews and we reached 1k views :) Couldn't thank you guys enough. Btw, I split this next chapter into two because it was really long, so only 2k words today :/ Lmao sorry, one last thing. Idk if this is normal but I have a lot of guests hating on my story XD I find it quite funny to be honest, anybody have experience with this, or know why this happens? I'm interested... Anyway, without further ado, here is Chapter 6 of _A Night To Remember._**

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Everest sobbed into her pup tag. She had parked her vehicle in the park and was lying on the grass, feeling ashamed at what she said to Skye.

On the other side was Rocky, who had just called her and simply said, "Hey Everest!" He looked at the other pups who were just as confused at her sudden outburst.

"Uhh, for what? What happened?" Rocky asked her.

Through her sobbing and sniffles, Everest explained how she had hurt Skye, how she was a terrible friend and won't be accepted at the Lookout ever again. She knew what she said was wrong and hurtful, and immediately regretted it after she saw Skye break down.

"Everest, don't talk like that! We know you didn't mean it and I'm sure Skye will eventually realize that too. Things were just really heated at that moment and and I'm sure she didn't mean what she said either." Marshall said trying to comfort her.

"You think?" She sniffed.

"Positive." answered Marshall.

"Thanks Marshall," her tone started getting slightly less sad, "But I think one of you should check on Skye. I kind of made her upset."

"Oh don't worry Chase is…" Rocky started to say when he realized what the whole point of calling Everest was, "Wait Everest, did you find out if Skye likes Chase?"

"I may have had to trick her," She said thinking back and regretting it, "But, yes. I can confirm that Skye likes Chase."

"Oh boy!" Rubble wagged his tail in excitement.

"This is going to turn out so well!" Zuma said, fantasizing about the two love pups.

"So you mean, Chase likes Skye too!" Everest said in excitement.

"Well, it was kinda obvious." Rocky pointed out.

"True, but we didn't really know for sure until now." Everest complied with him.

"Looks like we'll have to wait and see how this turns out." Zuma said wondering how Chase was doing with Skye.

"Yeah, Skye was pretty upset when I left. I hope Chase can at least cheer her up." Everest hopped.

"Well at least the hard part for us is over now," Rubble said, "It's just up to them to tell each other now."

"And even if now isn't the best time, we know they both like each other and we can persuade them to confess to each other eventually." Marshall added.

"Right," Everest agreed, "Most importantly Skye feels better. Then I would feel at least somewhat better. I really need to apologize."

 **X**

Back above ground, Chase was inching closer to Skye who was still crying on the pavement. He didn't want to startle her, but he felt like he needed to comfort her. Seeing Skye in this condition made his heart ache. He slowly made his way next to her and put his arm around her gently.

"Are you okay Skye?" Chase asked softly.

Skye, who was caught a bit by surprise recognized the scent and voice immediately. _Why did he have to come now?_ Skye thought in a panic. She didn't want to be seen in tears, especially in front of Chase. She quickly wiped her eyes, cleared her throat and tried to act as if nothing had happened, even though it was a little late for that.

"Oh, hi Chase! I'm fine, how are you?" She replied, trying to act casual.

"Skye, you don't have to pretend nothing's wrong. I saw you were upset, and I wanted to help you." Chase admitted.

Skye blushed, realizing that Chase had seen her crying. Feeling ashamed, she tried not to make eye contact with him. However, she did feel a bit better he was here. She liked seeing Chase's caring and worrying side, not to mention, she didn't mind the shepherd putting his arm around her.

"It's nothing. I just kind of had an argument with Everest. I don't want to talk about it." Skye admitted, not mentioning the reason behind their argument for obvious reasons.

"Are you sure?" insisted Chase.

"Yeah.. I'll be fine. Thanks." Skye smiled. She wasn't lying. Chase comforting her made her feel a lot better. It gave her hope that Everest's comment wasn't true.

"If you say so." Chase trusted her, now trying of how to cheer her up, "Wanna have a Pup Pup Boogie stand off upstairs?"

This made Skye's mood lighten instantly.

"Only if you're ready to lose." She challenged back at him.

"We'll see about that." Chase said, happy that Skye was acting like herself again.

They were about to enter the Lookout when their puptags rang. The pups in the hideout received the signal as well.

"Paw Patrol, to the Lookout!" Ryder announced.

"Ryder needs us!" The pups in the hideout all exclaimed, dashing out of the tunnel, towards the Lookout.

Meanwhile, Chase and Skye made their way into the elevator and sighed in disappointment.

"Looks like I'll have to beat you a different time." Chase chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." She rolled her eyes

The two only had moments to turn their head to see the other pups darting towards the Lookout. The usual culprit, Marshall, plowed over everyone, sending them all flying into the elevator. They all landed in a huge dogpile, and by circumstance, Skye was situated on top of Chase's chest, with their muzzles nearly touching. The two took notice of the position and blushed. They both got feelings of butterflies and loved how close they were to each other, but didn't want to make it obvious. They quickly both stood up and got into their positions before any of the other pups could notice and point anything out.

"Sorry." Chase whispered to the cockapoo.

"Me too." Skye softly replied.

The last thing they wanted was to be centred out and have their crush assume that they like them. They may have confessed to their friends, but saying to each other's face was a whole new obstacle.

When the elevator reached the top, the pups lined up and awaited the task that Ryder had at hand for them.

"Ready for action Ryder, sir!" Chase said his line.

"Thanks for coming so quickly pups," Ryder thanked them, while putting Everest on the big screen at the same time.

Whenever, Ryder would put on Everest as well, it usually meant that all of the pups were needed, implying there was a big mission to be accomplished, The pups were prepared for Ryder to assign them their jobs, but it turned out there was no mission. It was merely just a special announcement for him and the pups.

"I know you guys probably think we have a mission, but actually, we have a special announcement!" Ryder informed them.

This got the pups excited. They wagged their tails and thought what it could possibly be.

"Are we going on vacation?" Rubble asked.

"Is it a new toy?" Rocky anticipated.

"Is it food!?" Marshall shouted amongst the excitement, causing the other pups to look at him and roll their eyes.

"Heh, I guess not…" Marshall concluded.

"Haha, nope. It's not vacation, a toy, or _food_." Ryder chuckled looking at Marshall.

"Well then what is it Ryder?" Skye asked curiously.

"Well, you pups may have not known this, but today is the 75th year anniversary of when Adventure bay was founded." Ryder informed them enthusiastically.

"Wow!" Chase said in awe.

"That's older than all of us put together!" Rubble said in amazement

"I don't even think our parents were alive back then." Zuma exclaimed.

Ryder chuckled at all the pups' surprised expressions.

"But that's not it," the boy continued, "In honour of this special occasion, Mayor Goodway is throwing a party to celebrate, and everyone in Adventure Bay is invited!"

All of the pups, including Everest on the big screen, howled and cheered at this good news. They all loved going to parties, and this was no exception.

"Oh boy, I can't wait!" Rubble cheered.

"Me too! A party means music, dancing, and most importantly, cake!" Marshall proclaimed, causing the other pups to laugh.

"That's right!" Ryder told them, "Mayor Goodway said it will be in the main hall at City Hall, with a dance floor, tables, and a dessert buffet!"

"This is going to be so much fun!" Skye squealed.

"But Ryder, when does the party start?" Rocky inquired.

"Six o'clock," Ryder said looking at his watch, "So we have about three hours."

The two girl pups on the team panicked at hearing the time they had. Even though it was more than enough time, the two quickly spoke out.

"Three hours?! I have to get ready!" Skye exclaimed, zooming into the elevator and rushing to Katie's.

"Me too! Over and out Ryder!" Everest shouted, signing off the video chat and rushing back to Jake's Mountain. She was still in the park from when she was talking to the guys earlier.

"Alright pups, we will probably leave around five-thirty so we can get there a bit early. Until then, you are free to do whatever you want." Ryder let them know.

"Okie dokie! Thanks Ryder!" Rocky said, speaking for all the pups.

"You're welcome pups! See you in later." He said, watching them run off.

The pups entered the elevator. As the doors closed and it started to descend, the five guy pups started talking about how excited they were for the party.

"I'm so excited!" Zuma wagged his tail.

"I know right!" Chase agreed.

"I'm gonna go to Katie's later, have a nice bath, and get groomed for the big occasion!" Rubble said, thinking of how nice a warm bath sounded.

"Ha! You can count me out on that one." Rocky said, emphasizing his hatred for water.

"Ryder or Katie will probably make you have one, Rocky. You haven't had a bath in ages." Marshall pointed out.

"We'll see.." Rocky muttered.

"You're gonna have to get freshened up too, Chase." Zuma told him.

"Yeah, I know. I was planning to go with Rubble, and presumably the rest of you." Chase informed them.

"Yeah, but you're gonna have to look _EXTRA_ special tonight." Rubble reiterated Zuma's statement.

"Huh? Why me?" Chase raised his eyebrow, unsure of what the other's were implying.

"This could be your lucky break Chase! We're going to a party." said Marshall.

"Yeah.. but so are you guys. What makes me so special?" Chase asked, still confused.

"There's going to be _dancing_." hinted Rocky.

"And…?" Chase tilted his head at the pups..

"Oh my gosh, Chase! Don't you see? When the DJ plays a slow song, you are going to ask Skye to dance! And maybe even go further!" Zuma explained.

"You need to be looking sharp!" Rubble warned him.

"Wait, what? Ask Skye to dance?" Chase gulped.

"Yeah, no big deal." Marshall encouraged him.

"No big deal?!" Chase cried, "I can't ask her to dance! What if she says no? What if she doesn't like me? What if I do something stupid?"

"Come on Chase," Rocky rolled his eyes.

"No. I won't ask Skye to dance. I'm too embarrassed. Everyone will see us, and then everyone will know I like Skye, including her!" Chase worried.

The four pups had gotten far in trying to get Chase and Skye together, and weren't going to be stopped by the stubborn police pup. By now they would have just told Chase that Skye likes him back so he'd be encouraged and brave enough to ask her to dance, but it would ruin the moment. And besides, as they discussed before, Skye and Chase should be the ones to tell each other their secret. However Chase was being kind of a pain, and needed some straightening up.

"Listen Chase!" Marshall began quite aggressively, "As your best friend, I refuse to sit and watch you have such strong feelings for a pup, only for you to make nothing of it. There is a beautiful cockapoo at Katie's right now, trying to look her best for the party tonight, giving you a perfect opportunity to sweep her off her feet, and you're just going to let it slip by?"

This outburst of Marshall's was very unexpected. Even Rocky, Rubble and Zuma didn't see it coming. Marshall wasn't one to yell, or get mad at anybody, but one thing's for sure. He will look out for his friends, and give want the best for them.

"Where's the Chase we know and love? Where's the Chase, that was brave, courageous, and wasn't afraid of failure. Where's the Chase that would do anything for Skye? Chase, I am not going to sit here and watch you miss out on Skye tonight. You're going to look amazing, and make it the best night of both of your lives, you hear me? And all of us are going to help you, right guys?"

"Yeah, Marshall's right Chase. Tonight is your night." Zuma agreed with the dally, along with nods from Rubble and Rocky.

Chase thought about it for a bit, and realized how he was acting.

"You're right guys. This whole thing has made me act differently. Skye just means so much to me that… that if I were to get rejected or be embarrassed in front of her, or something, I just don't know how I would cope." Chase admitted, looking at the elevator floor.

Marshall walked over to his friend and placed a paw on Chase' shoulder, once again being there to comfort him.

"That's why we are going to make sure you look your best," Marshall assured his best friend, "You're going to win Skye's heart tonight."

Chase looked up and smiled.

"Thanks guys! I don't know what I would do without you." he said, showing his gratitude by hugging Marshall.

"We're all here for you Chase!" Rubble told him as they all joined the now group hug.

The ding of the elevator interrupted the moment, and startled a few of them.

"Wow, that was the longest elevator ride ever." Zuma said.

"I know, it felt like forever." Rubble agreed with him.

"Guys let's focus. We, and most importantly Chase need to prepare for tonight. Now let's head out." Rocky said, leading them out of the elevator to Chase's pup house.

* * *

 **Sooo Chase didn't get to confessing to Skye, but could you blame him? That timing really sucked. Who knows, maybe this could be his lucky break... As for Skye and Everest, things got pretty heated out there. Are they going to let that ruin their night though? Be on the lookout for Chapter 7!**

 **Sorry for not uploading daily recently, the next chapter comes tomorrow. Promise :)**


	7. Preparatory Measures

**A/N: This is such a joy! Honestly. Writing this story has been a blast so far, and recieving all this positive feedback is really keeping me going. So here's Chapter 7; the pups have recieved the good news from Ryder and it's only a matter of time before the party gets underway. The pups have start getting dressed up and looking good for the occaision, some more than others ;). Enjoy!**

* * *

Skye had just pulled up to Katie's salon and cheerfully skipped through the doors, excited for tonight. Katie was happy to see Skye, as was Skye to see her.

"Hey Skye! How's my favourite customer?" Katie greeted her.

"I'm doing really good Katie! Ryder just told us about the party tonight and I'm so excited! Are you going?" Skye asked her.

"Of course I am! I couldn't miss it for the world! It's going to be such a fun night!" Katie proclaimed.

"I know!" Skye agreed, "Anyway, I'm here for that very reason. I need to look dazzling tonight, even better than usual."

"Even better, huh? Trying to impress someone?" Katie winked at her.

"Uh.. I- um.." she stuttered.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Anyway, extra dazzling? Not a problem. Let's get down to business." Katie instructed, leading Skye to the baths, "Here's a nice warm one that's ready, hop in!"

Skye slowly got in the warm, bubbly bath, getting comfortable, and thinking about tonight. Katie was right. She wanted to look extra pretty for Chase. If she could steal a dance with him on the night, it would mean everything to her. She laid back in the tub and fantasized about her and Chase dancing. However her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front doors opening.

"Hey, Everest!" Katie greeted the husky, "I assume you're here to be groomed for the party tonight?"

"You got it." answered Everest.

 _WHAT? Why does she have to be here at the same time as me? Ugh, Just my luck_ , Skye thought to herself, remembering what had happened earlier. It kind of saddened her mood, and she started to question if there was even a point to try and attract Chase. _What if Everest was right?_

"Alright Everest, follow me to the baths. I have one ready right next to Skye." Katie informed her.

"Skye..? I mean, great!" Everest corrected herself.

When the two pups came within each other's vision, they both exchanged glances and quickly turned away from each other. Both of them felt the awkwardness and tension due to their fight earlier. Everest plopped herself into the bath next to Skye, and tried to look away. Skye didn't make an effort to look her way either.

"You both can soak in there for a little while now. I'll be back in five to ten minutes to rinse you off and groom you. Talk to you pups later." Katie grinned.

"Okay." they both replied.

The two female pups sat there for a couple minutes, not saying a word to each other. Skye, who had arguably been hurt more in their earlier argument, was still upset at what Everest had said. Everest on the other hand, was feeling more sympathetic towards Skye. She knew she had screwed up and was swallowed by the guilt of making her cry like that. In the end, it was the husky that ended up breaking the silence.

"Skye..?" Everest spoke up.

Skye simply looked up at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Skye, I can't express how sorry I am!" Everest blurted out, "I knew what I said was wrong the second it came out of my mouth! I'm so upset that I hurt you like that, and I didn't mean it! I was just mad. Skye you're beautiful and you deserve Chase! He would be stupid to go for any pup other than you, and I truly mean that."

Skye watched as Everest apologized and could see that it was genuine. Her comment about her and Chase really gave Skye some of her confidence back about the whole situation.

"Thanks Everest. But it was my fault really, I shouldn't have insulted you." Skye apologized, taking her part of the blame.

"Oh don't be silly, I started it." Everest declared.

Before Skye could insist it wasn't Everest's fault, the husky decided to cut the nonsense short.

"Here, let's just drop this whole thing, and pretend it never happened. I don't like to argue with you and I don't want to be on bad terms. I think we can agree on that," she reasoned, "Friends?"

"Friends." Skye smiled.

Everest wagged her tail, happy that she could call Skye her best friend again.

"I'm glad we're friends again. Besides you're gonna need a wingman, or should I say, _wingwoman_ for you and Chase tonight." She winked at her friend.

Skye blushed.

"I just hope that he likes me as much as I like him." She sighed.

"Don't worry Skye, tonight is going to be a great night. I'll have your back." Everest assured her.

"Thanks Everest," Skye smiled and blushed, "I can always count on you."

Before they knew it, Katie was back with her accessories and ready to prepare the pups for an amazing night.

"Time to get out!" She announced, "We have to get you pups looking amazing for the party tonight. And besides, I have to get ready later too you know."

The two pups eagerly jumped out of their tubs and shook themselves off as Katie started to dry them, ready to be groomed.

 **X**

Back at the Lookout, Chase was becoming a bit stressed for the party tonight. The other pups were putting pressure on him to ask Skye to dance and look good for her, and he wasn't really prepared at all. The five pups were rummaging through Chase's pup house to look for something for him to wear. Chase pulled out a tux that he had worn at his brother's wedding.

"This?" He asked for the other pup's opinion.

"Nah, a bit too dressy for a party." Zuma presumed.

They continued to look and found a nice combo. It was a tight, light blue button up long sleeve shirt with a loose collar, along with lightly coloured khakis.

"This is perfect Chase!" Rubble declared.

"Yeah, I agree! That shade of blue look really good on you!" Marshall observed.

"You guys think so?" Chase asked for reassurance.

"Yeah for sure! Just roll up the sleeves so it looks a bit more casual, and you don't sweat you tail off. It's gonna get hot in there with all those people and all that dancing." Rocky figured.

"But do you think Skye will like it? That's all I really care about.." Chase inquired.

"Chase, that's like asking if I like surfing," Zuma said reassuringly "Skye will love it."

Chase showed his appreciation with a big smile.

"Well we're not done yet guys. I don't want the spotlight to just be on me here. We're all going tonight, let's get you guys some outfits!" addressed Chase.

The guy pups worked together, going from pup house to pup house picking out what to wear. They hadn't been to a party this big, and though it's not like the guy pups to ponder over what they wear, they were excited for tonight and couldn't get it off their minds.

Eventually the rest of the pups had decided upon what they would wear tonight. Marshall, being best friends with Chase, had chosen a similar outfit, the difference being his shirt was his favourite colour, red. Zuma wore a light orange hollister shirt with a white logo, representing his love for the beach. Rocky picked out a green polo shirt, again picking his favourite colour like Marshall, and finally there was Rubble. He wore a tight grey shirt with buttons at the top, along with his dark shades. There was nobody else on the team that was as stylish as Rubble, and he sure liked to show it off.

"Okay, now what guys?" Chase pondered, "Should we head to Katie's and get groomed before put on our clothes?"

"We will, but we can't right now. Skye is there and I think Everest is too." Rocky indicated.

"Yeah, it would probably be better if we went after they came back. It would speed up our process." Zuma pointed out.

"Besides, I'm sure Chase is probably going to faint when he sees Skye in all her makeup." teased Marshall causing the german shepherd to blush. He tried to change the subject.

"So, what should we do until then?" Chase asked them.

"Let's go to the park and play while we wait! It's not like we have anything better to do." Rubble pleaded.

"Sure! Why not?" Chase gave in.

They put their clothes back nicely in their pup houses so they'd be ready when the pups were to come back. With that done, they made their way to the park, ready to head to Katie's once they saw Skye's helicopter and Everest's snow plow make their way across the bridge back to the Lookout.

 **X**

About an hour and a half has passed since Skye and Everest had initially arrived at Katie's. The young blonde was doing her absolute best to make the two pups shine. She washed them, trimmed them, combed them, and was making them look practically flawless.

Skye was really aiming to get Chase's attention tonight, and she was on the right track so far. Her whole outfit blended nicely, she was groomed to perfection, and looked undeniable cute without even putting on her makeup yet.

Katie had groomed Everest exquisitely as well, but she wasn't as worried about her makeup or her outfit as much as Skye was. After all, she wasn't planning on hooking up with anybody tonight.

Another half hour had gone by and they were finally done, looking prettier than ever. Katie had really done them well with the finishing touches and makeup. Their mascara was on point, nails clipped, polished, and painted, Skye having her nails pink with sparkles, and Everest having hers silver with sparkles. Finally, a spritz of perfume sealed the deal.

"Alright pups, you're all set! What do you think?" Katie asked, leading them over to a mirror.

"Wow Katie! It's.. it's.. amazing!" Skye struggled to say, in absolute awe at what a good job Katie had done. Everest nodded in agreement

"Thank pups," Katie giggled, "I did my best!"

"Wow Everest. You look stunning!" Skye said, turning towards and looking at the husky.

"Ohh stop it," she blushed, "But look at you though! If Chase doesn't fall for that, then he must be crazy."

"Ahh, so you were trying to impress someone." Katie winked at Skye.

Skye madly blushed. She was still uncomfortable with other people knowing how she felt about the german shepherd. However, she still appreciated Everest's comment.

"OOPS!" Everest blurted out, "Oh my gosh Skye I'm sorry, I-"

"It's okay Everest, I may have to get used to this anyway if I want anything to happen tonight," Skye faced the facts, "Just please don't tell him, or anybody, Katie."

"My lips are sealed!" Katie promised, "But I must admit, I always thought you and Chase would be cute together."

"Thanks Katie, I really appreciate it," Skye blushed, "Anyway, we better get going, we only have an hour before we have to leave! Thanks again Katie!"

"Anytime pups! I'll see you two later tonight!" She called as they made their way out the exit.

"You too!" they called back as the door shut behind them.

The two pups got in their vehicles, trying not to ruin how well they looked, and carefully drove back across the bridge to the Lookout. The both zoomed upstairs into the bathroom together, checking themselves out in the mirror, making sure they looked just as good as they did when the left Katie's salon. They planned on being in there basically until they had to leave. The two pups, especially Skye, would do anything to maintain the way they looked until the time of the party.

Meanwhile, back at the pup park, the guy pups had seen Everest and Skye make their way across the bridge back to the Lookout, which was their cue to head to Katie's and be groomed within the hour that they still had. They all rushed into the salon as fast as they could and found Katie, who had just finished filling up a fifth bath.

"Ah pups, I've been expecting you," she greeted them, "Here to be groomed for the big party tonight?"

"You bet!" Rubble said, excited to hop into a nice, warm, bubbly, bath.

"Well you're in luck! I just finished filling up the baths. Hop in you guys!" She signaled them.

Without hesitation, most of the pups hopped in the baths, except for Rocky.

"You too Rocky." Katie ordered him, "Tonight's going to be fun, don't you want to be all nice and clean?"

"I am Katie! I had a bath two weeks ago!" declared the mixed breed.

"Come on Rocky. If I am going to tell Skye how I feel about her, then the least you can do is take a bath before the party." Chase raised a good point, and therefore Rocky complied and got in the tub. However, the german shepherd instantly realized his mistake when he saw that Katie was standing right there and heard what he said. He struggled to think of a cover up but it was too late for that.

"Awwe, Chase! You like Skye?" Katie squealed.

She thought about only moments earlier when she discovered Skye had feelings for Chase and thought it was so cute that the german shepherd was hiding feelings for the cockapoo too. She wanted to tell him about Skye's secret but remembered she had made a promise, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Uh.. yeah, I guess I do.." Chase muttered, trying to hide is obvious blush and embarrassment.

"Well don't worry about it Chase. I think it's brave of you to tell Skye how you feel, and she'll probably be flattered when you tell her." Katie said, trying to give Chase some motivation.

"Thanks Katie." He half smiled. He still wasn't completely comfortable with the situation, and was nervous to confess to Skye. As all the pups sat in their baths relaxing, Chase thought and thought about what he was going to do. His teammates had done so much for him to get up to this point, and he couldn't back down now. But he was so nervous about how Skye would react. He wanted one thing, and one thing only, which was to be with Skye.

Katie came back about ten minutes later and was ready to start the grooming.

"Alrighty pups! Time to get out!" Katie told them.

"Awww, but it was so relaxing in there!" Rubble complained.

"Speak for yourself Rubble!" Rocky said as he jumped out of the tub and shook himself off in a jiffy.

Katie got her blow dryer, and dried down all the pups, followed by some trimming, brushing their fur, and then clipping their nails. She spent a little extra time and effort on Chase, as she knew it was going to be a special night for him. She finished with the guys much quicker than with the girls due to the fact they didn't need any makeup, and they were heading back to the Lookout now.

As all the pups were thanking Katie and leaving, she quickly called Chase over to give him something. She pulled a little glass bottle of cologne, and sprayed the german shepherd a couple times. The police pup responded with a sneeze.

"Sorry buddy," Katie giggled, "But it's sure to get Skye's attention tonight, she'll like it."

"Wow, thanks Katie." Chase thanked her.

But that wasn't it. Katie had pulled a small black case from her pocket. Inside was a beautiful diamond necklace with a bright pink gem in the centre. On the back was Skye's name engraved in the shiny rock.

"I was going to give this to Skye for her birthday in a few months, but I think this is more important." Katie smiled, "You take it, and give it to her tonight. I know how much Skye means to you and I want you to make her happy."

Chase was almost in shock. The necklace was beautiful. Skye would absolutely love it. He couldn't express how thankful he was towards Katie.

"Katie.. I don't know what to say.." Chase stuttered, "Thank you so much. I owe you, BIG time."

"Don't mention it," Katie giggled and winked at him, "Go get her tiger."

Chase laughed and ran back out to his vehicle, following the pups back across the bridge to the Lookout. As the bathroom was still occupied by the two girl pups, the guys changed into their outfits in their pup houses, and patiently waited for Ryder to tell them it was time to leave.

They were all ready, all seven of them. Ready to face what was to come that night. For some, it was just a matter of going and having a good time, while certain pups were hoping to accomplish something more. It was going to be a night to remember, and at this point, all they could do was wait for Ryder to announce their departure.

 **Damn, Katie just hooked Chase up BIG TIME. All that's left to do now is ask Skye to dance. Simle enought right? I guess we'll have to wait and see how Chase gets on with it...**


	8. Let's Get This Show On The Road

**Hey guys, long time no see! Sorry for my absence, it was a mix of doing school work, preparing for the holidays, blah, blah, blah. For making you guys wait, this will be a double upload :) Two 5k+ chapters! Hopefully that's enough to satisfy you guys. I thank you endlessly for all the love and support you guys give me, it means so much.**

* * *

Chase lied in his pup house while wearing his nice clothes, and waited for Ryder to tell them all that it was time to go. If he thought he was nervous earlier, then he was absolutely petrified now. As the clock ticked closer to six o'clock the more he dreaded going to the party. If it weren't for the other pups, there was no way he was going to do this. As he felt a drop of sweat drip down the back of his neck, he heard a knock on his door, slightly startling him.

"Come in!" he called out.

"Hey Chase.." Marshall opened his door. The dally could instantly see the worried look in Chase's eyes. Before the german shepherd could greet him back, he began speaking again.

"Listen, I know you're nervous for tonight. I can see it on your face, and that's okay. It's okay to be a little nervous, especially in this sort of situation. But I'm telling you, there is nothing to worry about. You are a handsome, brave, and polite pup. Most importantly, you're a leader. Skye would be lucky to have you dance with her, and I highly doubt she would reject you." Marshall comforted Chase.

Chase smiled at his best friend's compliment. He needed all the encouragement he could get at the moment.

"And besides," Marshall continued, "It's just dancing. Nothing too extreme. Just you two gently swaying back and forth, holding each other in your arms.."

Chase imagined this and grinned at the thought of him and Skye dancing. Marshall was right, it's just dancing, he could do this.

"You know Marshall, you're right. It _is_ just dancing. I think it will be nice." Chase said fantasizing it in his head again, "I sure am lucky to have a friend like you."

"We're brothers, Chase. And we always will be, forever." Marshall said putting his paw on the shepherd's back.

"Alright pups! Time to go!" Ryder hollered from the entrance of the Lookout.

Chase's eyes widened.

"Just relax, Chase." said Marshall, "You're ready for this."

He took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

"I'm ready." He declared confidently.

"Alright good, now let's go."

Chase walked out of his pup house alongside Marshall and met up with the other guy pups, who were all excited to go to the party. Meanwhile, Skye and Everest were just leaving the bathroom after hearing Ryder's call.

Everest started out the bathroom door, but realized Skye wasn't with her. She turned around to see the cockapoo staring blankly at herself in the mirror.

"You coming Skye?" Everest asked.

"What if this was all for nothing?" She began to worry, "What if Chase doesn't notice me? What if he has feelings for another pup? I mean, why would he like me anyways.."

Everest walked right back up to Skye and turned her head so that she was staring straight into the husky's teal eyes.

"You listen here Skye," Everest ordered her, "You look absolutely amazing tonight, and nobody can say otherwise. Chase is going to look at you tonight in amazement at how stunning you are. Do not doubt yourself now, Skye. Not after how much we prepared. Just be yourself and I have no doubt that Chase will fall for you. You have nothing to worry about"

Skye listened and comprehended what Everest had said. It was pretty convincing, and although Skye was still a bit unsure of whether anything would actually happen tonight, she took Everest's advice and tried not to worry about the situation anymore. She would just have to wait and see.

Skye looked up and smiled, "Thanks Ev."

"If you are at all feeling upset or worried tonight, you can come right to me." Everest comforted her.

"Girls! Time to go! We don't want to be late!" Ryder called up to them.

"Coming!" they both shouted to him.

The two pups went and sat in the elevator, looking through the glass as it descended. All the guys were already in their vehicles ready to go.

Skye had her eyes locked on Chase. The light blue shirt and khakis looked outstanding on him. The rolled up sleeves really defined his muscles, his fur was brushed and combed to perfection, and he just looked so good. This made Skye think of him and his cute personality, and how he would go from laughing, or having fun, to an instant straight face, full of seriousness. She thought about yesterday when she started tickling him and how cute he was when he was laughing uncontrollably. She thought about how competitive he gets with her, and how worried he got when he thought he had hurt her with the frisbee. All of these thoughts made Skye whimper.

"Everything okay?" Everest looked concerned.

"I was just thinking, and I'm only just realizing how much Chase means to me. I don't just like him, I think I.. I l-love him.." Skye admitted, "I just want to be with him forever."

Everest placed a paw on her back.

"Don't worry Skye, we have until midnight," She assured her lovestruck friend, "And the night is young."

 **X**

The guy pups were waiting outside the Lookout in their vehicles while Ryder went to get his ATV from the garage, patiently awaiting the girl pups.

They were all in a circle, anticipating how things were going to go tonight.

"So Chase, how are you feeling?" Rocky asked the german shepherd

"Well, I guess you could say I'm nervous, but I'm read-" Chase was cut short when heard the glass doors slide open and looked over to see Skye and Everest walk out.

He was speechless. Absolutely lovestruck. He stared at Skye, from head to tail, taking in how stunning she looked. From her sparkling pink nails and eyes, to the pure beauty of Skye herself, Chase was struggling to hold in his emotions.

He almost jumped when Skye looked his way, catching him completely off guard. He played it off though, and smiled and waved as if he weren't staring, which Skye responded to by waving and smiling as well.

After they broke eye contact, Chase whimpered just like Skye did earlier, admiring how amazing she looked.

All the guys noticed and knew why too.

"You got this Chase, we believe in you." Zuma said smiling at the german shepherd, followed by agreement from the other pups trying to give him confidence.

"She's just so… perfect." Chase spoke softly.

 _ **BEEP! BEEP!**_

"Ready to go pups?" Ryder called, getting their attention by honking the horn on his ATV.

"You bet!" Everest replied, "Who's ready for an amazing night?!"

"Me!" most of the other pups replied, besides Chase and Skye who just prayed the night would be as amazing as they hoped it to be.

Ryder lead the gang to City Hall. Along the way, the pups were talking about what would be there and all the fun they were going to have. When they arrived, they gazed upon City hall and how pretty it looked. There were large banners, colourful balloons, and bright lights coming from inside. It really was a sight to see.

When the team walked in, they recognized all of their friends. Mr. Porter and Alex were there, Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al, Katie and Cali, and even Mayor Humdinger was there. They were all as excited to see their friends as much as they were excited to see the Paw Patrol. They were the last ones to arrive, so know the party could finally start. Mayor Goodway silenced everyone by speaking into the microphone.

"Attention! Attention! Quiet down!" She announced, "Now, that everyone has arrived, it is time for the Adventure Bay Anniversary Party to begin!"

Everyone in the hall roared and cheered, excited to get the party started.

"Now everyone, take your seats! When everyone is settled, we will begin with some honourable mentions of contributive citizens in our Adventure Bay community!" Mayor Goodway informed everyone.

The crowd started shifting around as people went to look for their designated seat. Ryder was seated at a table with Katie, Cali, Alex, and Carlos. Close by them was a small table set out for all the pups. The five guy pups all low key rushed to their table and sat down before Chase and Skye could get there, forcing the two to sit next to each other and hopefully giving them time to bond.

Chase realized that this was set up, but he expected them to do things like this throughout the night anyway. His friends had gotten far in trying to make him express his feelings towards Skye and they weren't going to stop pushing him until he told the cockapoo everything.

As the pups sat down, they started having conversations with each other, thinking of who was going to be awarded in a few moments, and certain songs they want the DJ to play, etc. Chase and Skye weren't really in on the conversation because they were too busy thinking about each other. Chase had already seen how beautiful Skye looked, but by sitting next to her he got a whiff of how good she smelled from Katie's perfume.

"You smell nice, new perfume?" Chase asked the cockapoo who turned and smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Thanks Chase, and yeah it was from Katie's," she giggled, flattered by his comment.

"You don't smell too bad yourself." She said leaning towards him and smelling the cologne he got from Katie's.

"Heh, thanks, I got it from Katie's too," he blushed, accepting the compliment.

Although the rest of the pups were mid-conversation, they all noticed the two pups compliment each other, which brought joy to their faces. Everest nudged Skye and winked at her, while the rest of the guys grinned at Chase. He gestured for them to stop before Skye would notice and get suspicious and they complied. They went back into their conversations only to be interrupted again, but this time by Mayor Goodway.

"Attention everyone!" She announced over the loudspeaker, "Now that everybody is settled, it is my pleasure to present to you, this year's Adventure Bay Contributive Citizens award."

Her announcement was followed by loud cheers coming from the tables.

"This award goes to citizens of Adventure Bay that have shown great character, and helped Adventure Bay become a better place," Mayor Goodway explained, "Some honourable mentions are: Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al for their outstanding production of agriculture, Mr. Porter for his outstanding delivery service, and Captain Turbot for maintaining the marine wildlife of Adventure Bay!"

Applause filled the room for the honourable mentions. Everyone showed their appreciation for the work that they do to maintain Adventure Bay's fantastic reputation. But they were more excited to see who the actual winner would be.

"And the winner of this year's Contributive Citizens award goes to…" Mayor Goodway hesitated to create some suspense, "Ryder and the Paw Patrol!"

The pups gasped and were filled with joy hearing that they had won an award

Cheers and applause broke out for the team as Ryder lead his pups up to the podium to accept their award. Mayor Goodway gave Ryder the plaque, shaking his hand, and was assaulted with licks from the pups.

"What good pups!" She laughed as they walked back to their seats.

"Alright everyone! Now that the award is out of the way, Mr. Porter will be coming around shortly to serve pizza. Once dinner is finished, there will be a dessert buffet for all of you to pick and choose what you want. Until then, you may carry on with your small talk!" Mayor Goodway notified them, pleased with how well everything was working out.

"Oh boy! A dessert buffet!" Rubble said rubbing his belly.

"Tonight is going to be a _gooood_ night." Marshall licked his lips.

"Well I'm excited for the dancing." Zuma declared, winking at Rocky.

"Me too," Rocky smirked, realizing where Zuma was going with this, "Aren't _you_ excited Chase?"

Chase glared at Rocky, clearly not impressed that he was trying to centre him out and embarrass him in front of Skye. So instead of letting that happen, he played it off.

"You bet, I've been working on my moves from Pup Pup Boogie. I'm even better at them than Skye." He said smirking at the cockapoo who was sitting next to him.

"Hah! You'll be eating my dust out there on the dancefloor." She rolled her eyes.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see huh?" Chase playfully challenged her.

"I guess we will." Skye accepted the challenge.

At this time, Mr. Porter came to the pups' table with their pizza ready. He placed it in the middle and examined it to make sure it was how the pups liked it.

"Three quarters pepperoni and one quarter _liver_ , for Marshall and Everest." Mr. Porter reread the order.

"You got it!" Everest said satisfied, "Thank you, Mr. Porter!"

"No problem pups!" He chuckled, "If you need anything just let me know."

"Will do!" Rocky assured him.

The pups peacefully ate their dinner, enjoying each other's company on this fun night. Before they knew it the pizza was already gone and the pups were full, however, always leaving a bit of room for dessert.

About ten minutes later, Mayor Goodway announced that the dessert buffet was open, causing Rubble and Marshall to dash up their once she finished talking, grabbing everything they could. The other pups decided to wait a bit for the crowds to fade.

Moments later, Marshall and Rubble came walking back, with their dessert plates filled to the absolute max. Ice cream, cake, cookies, you name it, and it was on there.

"So did you you decide to bring the whole table?" Rocky exaggerated.

"Haha, very funny." Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you guys can eat all of that? You might have an upset stomach later tonight." Skye warned them.

The dalmatian and bulldog shrugged Skye's comment off, and began gobbling down on all the treats they had. Chase looked over at the table with the desserts to see how many people were still there. To his surprise, the crowds actually died down a bit.

"Should we make our way to the dessert table?" He suggested.

Zuma looked over towards the table and agreed, "Yeah we should, good eye Chase."

The pups, excluding Marshall and Rubble, made their way over to where all the treats were. Chase happened to be walking next to Skye, so Everest put her arm out in front of Rocky and Zuma, causing them to slow down and allow the other two to walk ahead, _alone_. At first, Zuma and Rocky gave a bemused look at Everest but then realized the reasoning and complimented her on her idea.

"Smart thinking." said Rocky, followed by a wink from Everest.

Up ahead, Skye and Chase were chatting, and didn't really realize the other three had left them to be alone. They both enjoyed conversing about little things as they picked a few treats from the dessert table. Just each other's company was satisfying the both of them and causing them to have a good time so far. They made it back to the table with only a quarter of the things on their plate compared to what both Rubble and Marshall had. Shortly after, Rocky, Zuma, and Everest returned as well.

"What took you guys so long?" Chase wondered.

"Oh, you know. We just took our time." Zuma thought of an excuse, but also winked at the german shepherd, hoping he'd understand.

Chase subtly nodded in response and mouthed, "Thanks."

While eating their desserts, all the pups talked and laughed with each other about different things that had happened over the years of the Paw Patrol. It was the first time the pups had actually got to sit down and talk about things with each other. They were always missions, and whenever they weren't they'd mostly play games, or watch T.V. rather than sit down and talk. It was a nice change for the pups and they really enjoyed it.

"Hey Chase, remember when you lost your tooth for the first time? Then the next morning when the tooth fairy gave you that bone, you instantly lost another one by biting down on it." Marshall laughed at the funny story along with his friends.

"Oh yeah! That was actually really funny." Chase recalled, laughing at what had happened.

"Don't forget that time Rubble dreamt dinosaurs attacked Adventure Bay, and woke up thinking it actually happened." Rocky laughed.

"Hey, that dream was very realistic." Rubble chuckled, defending himself.

"Just like that dream where Alex was a giant, right?" Zuma joked, earning laughs from the pups.

"Okay, okay, we get it. I have a wild imagination." Rubble concluded.

"Remember that time when Ryder called us, and we got into the elevator, only for Marshall to plow us over like bowling pins?" Skye reminded them.

"Oh wait, that happens every mission…" Rubble teased the dalmatian.

"What can I say? I'm a klutz!" Marshall laughed along with his friends.

The conversation carried out for a bit longer when Mayor Goodway went back up to the podium and began to speak.

"Alright people! Settle down!" Mayor Goodway pleaded, waiting for the hall to go silent, "It has reached eight o'clock, which mean our dance competition can start!"

Cheers and hollers came from the audience, as many were eager to finally begin the fun part of the night, dancing!

* * *

 **Place your bets! Who do you think will win the dance competition? Better question, who do you think will compete in the competition? Luckily you won't have to wait long to find out, next chapter coming right up!**


	9. The Dance-Off

**Part two of the double upload! Enjoy :)**

* * *

The pups patiently sat and waited for the Mayor to commence the competition.

"The dance competition will be about an hour long, and then afterwards we will have a DJ play songs for anyone to dance to until the party is over!" Mayor Goodway announced, "Now, this dance competition will be in PAIRS. You and your partner will have dance-offs against each other until there are only two teams left in the competition. They will have a final round and determine the winner. You can all decide partners amongst yourselves now. Those who will participate, can meet on the dancefloor while the rest can watch. Let's get this show on the road!"

The sound of chattering filled the room as people looked for partners to compete with. Chase was about to ask Marshall when an idea came to mind. Instead, he turned to Skye.

"Hey, Skye?" Chase got her attention.

"Yeah Chase? What's up?" she asked.

"I know we're used to always competing against each other to find out who is the best, and that's fun and all, but both of us are really good at dancing, and what's the point of two really talented pups competing against each other when they have the opportunity to compete with each other." Chase proposed.

"You think we should be a team?" Skye asked with a little excitement in her voice.

"Yeah!" Chase said wagging his tail, "That is, if you want to.."

Skye was delighted for two reasons. One, Chase did have a point. Together they'd be an outstanding team, and could possibly even win. Two, she could spend time doing her favourite thing, with her favourite pup.

"Of course I do!" She responded, "Let's win this thing!"

The two pups made their way up to the dance floor together. Marshall and Zuma, who had also teamed up to enter the competition, followed them up there shortly after.

"Wow, we didn't even have to do anything this time." Rocky chuckled, watching Chase and Skye from the table.

"They're so cute together! I hope this gets things going!" Everest hoped, thinking of how cute it would be if Chase would confess his feelings to her.

"Only time will tell." Rubble sighed.

The teams reached the dance floor and were ready to begin. There were eight teams: Captain Turbot and Francois, Alex and Mr. Porter, Ryder and Katie, Mayor Goodway's niece and nephew, Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi, Marshall and Rubble, Chase and Skye, and ironically, the two Mayors.

"Is everyone here? Does everybody have a partner?" Mayor Goodway double checked.

Resounding yes' were heard from the teams.

"Alrighty then! Each team will be paired up with another team to dance off against each other. The team with the least applause will be considered the loser, and will be eliminated." Mayor Goodway explained, "Now, without further ado, let's get this party started!"

The first matchup was was Ryder and Katie versus Captain Turbot and his french cousin, Francois. The music started and they were underway. Ryder and Katie were best friends, so they had excellent chemistry and were a great team. Francois was an amazing dancer, as he is pretty talented in all aspects, but his cousin wasn't as good and was letting him down.

"Ugh, pick up the pace mon ami! You are making us lose!" Francois ordered.

"Sorry!" Captain Turbot apologized, while struggling to keep up with his cousin's moves.

The round was soon over and Katie and Ryder were determine the winners, earning loud cheers from all of the pups. Francois simply frowned at his cousin and sat back down at his table, angry they had not won.

Mayor Goodway's niece and nephew, Julia and Julius, were then put up against Alex and Mr. Porter. When the music started, Julia and Julius stole the show. They were too much for Alex and poor, old Mr. Porter to handle. About half way through, there was a loud crack, followed by a cry from Mr. Porter.

"Ah! My back!" He cried.

Ryder and Katie ran over to see if he was okay as the music stopped.

"Mr. Porter are you okay?" Ryder asked, looking concerned.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing Ryder." He assured Ryder, but clearly still in some pain.

"Marshall, x-ray!" Ryder ordered.

"Ruff! X-ray." Marshall commanded as he ran over to the injured Mr. Porter.

He analyzed his back and concluded nothing was broken. It was probably sore due to his older age and trying to pull of all those dance moves.

"Here let me help you sit down." Ryder offered, taking Mr. Porter to his seat.

"Unfortunately folks, Mr. Porter has sustained an injury and therefore cannot compete in the dance competition anymore," Mayor Goodway announced, "Therefore, Julia and Julius will automatically progress to the next round!"

People cheered for the two young children as the next dance off was about to begin.

It was the two farmers up against the two pups from the Paw Patrol, Marshall and Zuma. The music went on the Marshall and Zuma busted out some exquisite break dancing moves earning some loud cheers. That was their specialty. Meanwhile the two married farmers were throwing it back with some old school moves which also earned some cheers. Unfortunately it was no match for Zuma and Marshall who made it to the next round.

"Alright! The last match up before Round 2 will be myself with Mayor Humdinger," she paused and waved to the cheering crowd along with her teammate, "And Chase with Skye from the Paw Patrol!"

The crowd cheered, with extra loud hollers coming from the pups and Ryder and Katie. The DJ started up the music, and Chase and Skye worked their magic. Their moves were synced, perfectly timed, and overall amazing. On the other hand, the two Mayors who were used to being rivals didn't have much chemistry, and were clearly falling behind the two pups. When the song had finished and the winner was clear, Mayor Humdinger crossed his arms and stomped off the stage.

"Stupid mutts," He muttered, "Who cares about dancing anyway."

After he sat down, his partner picked up the microphone and began speaking again.

"Well done to the pups who have progressed to the semi finals!" the Mayor congratulated them, "Let Round 2 begin! Marshall and Zuma, Julia and Julius, you're up!"

The other two teams wished Marshall and Zuma luck, clearly biased toward their Paw Patrol teammates. They watched as the two teams began to dance. Julia and Julius took a different approach from the last time. Rather than performing the same moves at the same time, they interacted with each other more, making an outstanding performance. Unfortunately, Marshall and Zuma only had their break dancing moves to rely on, which didn't get as much applause as the last time. To make matters worse, when trying to do their tailspin, Marshall ended up slamming into Zuma and basically confirmed the loss.

"And the first team in the final is going to be Julius and Julia. Let's hear it for them!" Mayor Goodway clapped, along with loud roars and cheers from the audience.

Marshall walked off the stage next to Zuma with his head down, "Sorry Zuma, it's my fault."

"Don't be silly Marshall! Julia and Julius were just too good for us. Besides, didn't you have fun?" Zuma comforted his teammate.

"Yeah, I guess I did have a lot of fun dancing!" Marshall realized.

"That's the spirit!" Zuma patted his friend on the back, "Now let's go watch Chase, Skye, Ryder and Katie!"

After everybody settled down, Mayor Goodway grabbed the microphone again.

"Now it's time for Ryder, along with Katie, to take on his own pups, Chase and Skye!" Mayor Goodway revealed.

This statement caused excitement in the crowd, They were all intrigued to see an 'Owner vs Pups' dance off battle. Chase and Skye shook paws with Ryder and Katie as they both wished each other good luck and got into position.

When the DJ started the song, Skye and Chase's ears perked and they looked at each other. It was an exact song from their game Pup Pup Boogie 2, which they had all the high scores for. They gave each other a smile and a little nod as they began the dance they knew off by heart from the game. It was quite a show from the two pups. Ryder and Katie were doing very well also, but it just wasn't enough to beat their opponents. Chase and Skye finished off the dance in style as cheers and applause filled the hall.

"And it is going to be Chase and Skye who take on Julius and Julia in the final of this year's dance-off!" Mayor Goodway confirmed, "We will take a five minute break before the final dance off will take place."

As the four competitors walked off of the dance floor, Ryder and Katie congratulated the pups.

"Good job guys! You killed it out there." Katie complimented them.

"Yeah, we were no match for you guys!" Ryder congratulated his pups.

"Thanks, but you guys did really well out there too!" Skye gave them some encouragement.

"Yeah, you deserve to be in the finals too." Chase added.

"Awe, thanks pups. Good luck in the final!" Katie said.

"Thank you." replied Skye and Chase, as the two teams parted ways.

Zuma and Marshall found the two finalists and waked up to them.

"Nice job dudes," congratulated Zuma.

"Yeah, you two should work together more often." Marshall said, secretly winking at Chase.

They thanked them along with a glare from Chase, telling Marshall to stop.

"Be careful though," Zuma warned them, "Julia and Julius are really good."

"But you guys can beat them, we believe in you!" Marshall added some encouragement.

"We'll try our best!" Chase assured them.

They all walked back to their table so they could relax for a few minutes and were congratulated by the three pups who weren't competing in the dance-off. Within no time, Mayor Goodway had called the finalists back onto the stage for the final to begin. The pups wished Chase and Skye good luck as they made their way to the dancefloor.

"Alright, pups and children. You know the drill, the most applause is the winner. On your mark, get set, DANCE!" Mayor Goodway roared.

The music began and the dancers were underway. The two best teams in the competition were going head to head with their moves and it was going to be a close one. Julia and Julius were at a flying start, performing the robot and the worm. Chase and Skye responded with the moonwalk and tailspin. They were both more successful than Marshall's attempt. The song was nearing the end, and the teams were neck and neck. Whilst doing their dance moves, Skye whispered over to Chase.

"We need to finish strongly." She said.

"I know, but how?" the german shepherd inquired.

An idea popped up inside the cockapoo's head.

"Let's backflip." She suggested.

"Backflip? I can't! I don't know h-" Chase was interrupted.

"Don't think Chase, just do it! I believe in you!" Skye encouraged him.

The song came it it's final beat. There was no time to think, he had to flip with Skye right now. The german shepherd closed his eyes and jumped in the air at the same time as Skye. Their bodies soared backwards, head over heels. The final beat of the song timed up perfectly with their paws landing on the ground. Chase opened his eyes to a huge crowd screaming in front of him. He couldn't believe he actually had just done a backflip.

"I knew you could do it!" Skye giggled.

"I guess you were right." Chase giggled back.

The dancers bowed as the cheering started to settle down. Mayor Goodway walked up, in between the two teams. Once it was silent, she began to speak.

"First of all, !'d like to thank all of the contestants who participated in the dance off tonight! All of you were truly amazing." She said followed by some cheers, "Unfortunately we could only have one winner tonight, and that will be revealed right now. The winner.. of tonights dance off competition is…"

Silence filled the room as Mayor Goodway paused to make it as dramatic as possible. All eyes were on the mayor waiting for her to announce the winner.

"Chase and Skye!" the Mayor announced.

Cheers broke out in the crowds, the loudest being from the pups and Ryder and Katie. Mayor Goodway put gold medals around the pups' necks, declaring them the winners. Chase and Skye looked at each other in excitement.

"Looks like we do work well as a team." concluded Chase.

"Yeah, Ryder should pair us up together more often when we're on missions." Skye proposed.

"Heh, yeah." Chase said, thinking of how nice that would be, for other reasons.

The rest of their Paw Patrol teammates ran on stage to go congratulate them. Chase and Skye were overwhelmed with compliments as Ryder and Katie picked them both up and hugged them.

"Thanks guys! We couldn't have done it without your encouragement!" Chase thanked them.

"Yeah," Skye agreed, "We all deserve these medals!"

Ryder and Katie put the pups down where they received hugs from their canine friends. They made their way back to the table so they all could rest a bit after the excitement from the final. It was almost nine o'clock, which was the cue for the actual dancing to start. Chase and Skye took this time to go and put their medals in their vehicles so they wouldn't get in the way.

They both walked outside and jumped up into their rigs. Chase put his safely in a compartment, and then looked over to Skye who was atop her vehicle, finding a place to store her medal. Chase was going through the same rush of emotions he went through earlier when he first saw Skye all dressed up.

 _She's just so beautiful._ He said in his mind.

He hopped down and waited patiently for Skye to come down so they could go back inside. This was it. The actual dancing was starting, and he was going to not only ask Skye to dance, but he was also going to confess his feelings to her. He really didn't want to, but he couldn't let down his friends who were expecting him to do so. Besides, maybe they were right. Maybe this could be the best for him.

Skye hopped down from her rig and walked back inside with Chase, admiring how nice he looked. When the two sat down, Mayor Goodway came on the loudspeaker again.

"Alright everyone! This will be that last time you hear from me tonight!" She informed everybody, "Our DJ will be playing songs for the rest of the night for you guys to dance to with no further interruptions. Thank you all for coming, and have a wonderful night!"

With that, music started playing and people made their way to the dance floor. Everest grabbed Skye and brought her up and started to dance. With the two girls gone for now, Rocky spoke to Chase in front of the rest of the pups.

"This is it Chase," warned Rocky, "When that DJ plays a slow song, that's your cue."

Chase paused and sighed, not looking forward to doing this.

"It'll be fine dude, we have faith in you." the chocolate lab comforted him.

"I hope so." Chase gulped. This was going to be really difficult for him, and he knew it.

* * *

 **Woohoo! GO Chase and Skye, king and queen of dance! Arguably the easier part of the night for Chase... How will things plan out? Will Chase step up to the plate and ask Skye to dance? Or will his worrying get the best of him. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by tomorrow, but until then, peace.**


	10. Time's a Wastin'

**Hey guys, here's the tenth chapter! I should probably stop promising when I'll post because I never live up to expectations XD, so next chapter coming _SOON._**

 **Once again thank you for all your reviews! I know, the guests are being quite aggressive and annoying, but hey, with every piece of work there is, there will be haters. We just have to ignore them and not give them anything to feed of off :) And don't worry, a simple nasty comment would never deprive me from my work, this story will be completed! Anyways, enough rambling, hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Music blasted through the air in City Hall. The atmosphere was electric. Everyone's favourite songs were coming on and the pups, along everyone at the party, were dancing it out and having an amazing time. Chase, Marshall and Zuma were in their own little group on the dance floor while the other pups were scattered around among the crowds.

There was a brief pause after the previous song had ended, which was normal in between songs so nobody thought anything of it. Only this time, when music started playing from the speaker, it was different than the rest of the songs so far. A slow beat, smooth rhythm. Chase's heart felt like it stopped. It was a slow song.

Before the german shepherd could try and make his way off the dance floor, Zuma grabbed him.

"You can't chicken out now dude. Not after everything we've done so far." Zuma told him.

Marshall caught up to them.

"Come on Chase, now's your moment." Marshall insisted.

Chase knew he wasn't ready. He was so nervous and worried. He tried to think of an excuse to get out of doing it just yet.

"Uh, come guys it's the first slow song." He chuckled, trying to play this off, "I don't want to rush anything."

Chase bit his lip, hoping this excuse was enough to get the pups off his back for now at least.

Marshall and Zuma slowly made eye contact while considering Chase's objection.

"He does have a point," Marshall concluded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. No need to rush things." Zuma agreed.

A wave of relief came upon Chase after hearing this. He was safe… for now.

 **X**

On the other side of the dance floor, Skye and Everest were talking as the slow song slowly came to an end. Skye's expression evidently turned into a quite disappointed one, and Everest knew why.

"Don't worry Skye, it was the first slow song. There's many more to come." Everest consoled her best friend as the next fast song came on.

"Yeah, that's true. I guess I'm just a bit desperate for something to happen." Skye blushed.

Everest gave her a friendly hug.

"Nothing to be ashamed of Skye, you love Chase and that's the truth. You should be happy about that. I'm sure deep down he loves you too and he will show that by asking you to dance tonight. I know he will." Everest assured the cockapoo.

"Thanks Everest. That really means a lot." Skye embraced Everest's statement.

Just then, Rubble and Rocky walked by.

"Hey pups, have you by any chance seen Chase around here?" Rocky asked them.

"Nope." Skye sighed.

"You haven't?" Rubble said confused, as he thought Chase was planning on asking Skye to dance.

They two girl pups shook their heads.

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway, see you around." Rocky waved goodbye.

The two pups walked around through the crowds to try and find their german shepherd friend, eager to confront him about why he hadn't asked Skye to dance. Eventually they spotted Zuma, Marshall and Chase in the distance and approached them.

"Chase!" Rocky snapped at the police pup.

"Why didn't you ask Skye to dance? Didn't we go through this a gazillion of times?" Rubble confronted him.

"It's okay guys, calm down." Marshall reassured the two pups.

"Yeah, it was the first slow song and Chase didn't want to rush things. You can't blame him." Zuma sympathized with Chase.

Rocky thought that sounded like a lame excuse for Chase to get out of asking Skye, but he also couldn't really blame him for being nervous. Besides, there were going to be plenty of slow songs to come.

"I guess that's reasonable," the mixed breed relented, "Sorry for barking at you."

"Yeah, we were a bit too aggressive." the bulldog apologized as well.

"That's okay, you had a reason to be annoyed." Chase forgave them.

"But you're not off the hook Chase. You are going to ask Skye to dance. We're doing this for you you know." Zuma informed him.

"I know.." Chase sighed.

The mood was a bit depressing after that, so Marshall quickly tried to think of something to change the subject. When the next fast song came on, he got an idea.

"Hey guys!" Marshall exclaimed, "Tailspin!"

The pups smiled and joined Marshall before crashing into each other and landing in a dog pile, laughing their tails off. This took the situation off of Chase and all the other pup's minds, including Skye and Everest who were now enjoying themselves on their own as well.

Many of the pups' favourite songs came on and kept them entertained for the next half hour. It was around ten o'clock, when the next slow song came on. All the guy pups focused their eyes on Chase, who blushed realizing what he was going to have to do next.

"Wow, all this dancing really has me tired. How about we take a break for a bit, shall we?" Chase suggested, starting to walk away and escape the rest of the pups.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast Chase!" Rocky jogged over to block him.

Zuma followed him, "You may have been let off the hook last time, but you're not getting away this time."

"Uhh, but I.. am hungry! Yes, I'm starving!" Chase lied.

"We just had dinner AND dessert a few hours ago." Marshall pointed out.

"Stop with the excuses Chase. There's no fooling us." Rubble warned him.

"Chase listen, the sooner you get this over and done with, the better it will be." Rocky soothed him, "Besides, you just fast danced with her for an hour and won a gold medal in a dance competition. It's the same thing."

"It isn't though," Chase countered, "That was friendly stuff. We were just having fun. Slow dancing is different."

Zuma sighed, "Chase, the more you wait, the harder you're making it for yourself. I say you go and just do it now. She won't say no to you Chase, you look amazing tonight and you're an amazing pup."

"There's no point now, the song's basically over," Chase indicated, "I promise, I will ask her. If we only danced for the last little bit of a song, it wouldn't really be fulfilling."

Rocky groaned, "Fine. But next slow song you have to ask her right away."

"Deal." Chase said as the current slow song had finally ended, thinking he got lucky by stalling them.

The all expected another fast song to start playing but to their surprise, and unfortunately for Chase, another slow song came on. All the pups' faces lit up, minus Chase's of course.

"Well, go on Chase. It's the next slow song." Rubble reminded him.

"But..I-I uh.." Chase stuttered.

"Chase listen to me," Marshall said, "Remember the back flip you did earlier."

"Um, yeah..?" Chase recalled, not really sure what that had to do with the current situation.

"Do what you did then," Marshall continued, "Don't think about it, just do it!"

Chase thought about when he did that back flip. Marshall raised a good point. Chase smiled at his friend. He lifted his chin up, and made his way toward Skye.

Marshall's words really helped Chase and gave him some encouragement. As began walking towards Skye, his eyes became glued into her and she occupied his thoughts. She was just standing there so innocently, so pretty, and so cute. Chase was caught in a daze but then began to think, which Marshall strictly warned him not to do. The thinking slowly lead to doubting, which then lead to worrying again. Suddenly, he found himself standing right in front of Skye, unsure what to do or say.

"Hey Chase!" Skye greeted him happily, having high hopes that this was the moment she'd been waiting for.

Everest thought for sure this would be their moment, so she stepped back a bit, giving the two some space.

"Uhh, H-hey Skye. I was just wondering if y-you, uhh wanted, um," Chase stammered. He realized he couldn't do this. Not right now at least. His heart was in his throat and he was all panicky.

"I was wondering if you wanted something from the dessert table. I'm heading over there now." Chase spat out quickly, backing out of his original question.

A looked of disappointment was brought upon Skye's face.

"No. I'm fine, thanks." She responded quietly.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you later then…" Chase sighed, walking back towards the guys. He had gotten so far, all the way to asking Skye the question, only to completely bottle it. That was his chance.

"Ugh, Chase! What's wrong with you?!" He quietly said to himself. He knew he was in for some trouble when he was to return to his buddies.

The rest of the guys saw Chase walking back with his head down. This did not look like a good sign.

"Uh oh.." Marshall let out as he spotted and pointed at Chase, who was walking back towards them.

"No.. there's no way she could have rejected him." Rubble said in disbelief.

"Didn't Everest say that Skye liked him?" Zuma recalled.

"That's what Everest told me." Rocky answered.

The german shepherd inched closer to the gang, head still down. Chase was worried about how they would react after he reached them. Little did he know, the rest of them thought he was returning for a whole different reason.

"Okay guys, we didn't prepare for this, but we need to give all our support to Chase. He's gonna need it." Rocky warned the rest of them.

"You got it." Zuma responded for all the pups.

Chase lifted his head up as he reached them, expecting frustrated glares from his friends. To his surprise, he got the complete opposite reaction. They were smiling at him, almost sympathetically. Before he could even open his mouth to question what the faces were for, Marshall came up to him, and hugged him.

"We're here for you Chase, it's okay." Marshall comforted him.

"Yeah Chase, at least you gave it your best shot." Rubble added.

Chase gave a confused look at the rest of the pups.

"Don't worry dude. There's plenty of other fish in the sea!" Zuma smiled at him, "I can help you find someone else!"

It struck Chase like a bullet. _Oh no! They think I got rejected,_ Chase gulped. A wave of guilt hit him smack dab in the face after realizing that. Here his friends were, having his back and caring for him, thinking he had just been turned down by the love of his life, when in reality he hadn't even had the guts to ask her. He didn't want to lie to the pups so he decided he should tell them what really happened, or at least try to...

"Guys you shouldn't be doing this, I-" he was interrupted by Marshall, who by the way still had his arms around him.

"Shh, Chase. It's okay. We're your friends, of course we are going to be here for you." Marshall sympathized.

Chase sighed, knowing that now they'd be twice as mad at him when he'd actually get the chance to tell everyone the truth.

Meanwhile, Everest didn't even need to see Skye's face after what had just happened. The pup who she had such strong feelings for walked up to her during a slow song, got her hopes up, only for him to ask a completely irrelevant question. She knew that had hurt Skye, a lot.

"It's okay Skye, just forget that happened." Everest tried to change the subject, "There's still two hours left. Let's have some fun."

Skye didn't respond, but rather let out a sigh of disappointment. Everest was actually quite mad at Chase for deceiving Skye like that. She was about to march right over there and lecture him, but quickly realized that Chase still had no clue that Everest knew his secret.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Everest said, walking away from the crowd momentarily to call Rocky.

 **X**

In the midst of everyone comforting Chase, Rocky's pup tag went off, so he excused himself and walked off the dancefloor where he could be in private.

"Hello?" Rocky answered.

"Is Chase with you?" Everest snapped.

"Woah… uh, yeah, he is. What's with the attitude?" Rocky inquired, surprised by Everest's aggression.

"Ugh, I'm sorry. But if only you had seen what just happened…" She groaned.

"Why? What happened? Did Chase do something?" Rocky asked her.

Everest retold the whole story, from when Chase walked up to Skye, to when he asked her if she wanted something to eat. Understandably, Rocky got just as angry as Everest was.

"You have got to be kidding me," Rocky responded after discovering what had actually happened.

"Right?" Everest agreed with him.

"Here we were, _comforting_ him, because we thought Skye had turned him down. Oh, he's in for it alright." Rocky spat.

"So he _was_ about to ask Skye to dance, but then chickened out?" Everest comprehended.

"It appears so. Don't worry, he _will_ ask Skye tonight and we'll make sure of that, trust me. Just try to keep Skye's confidence up in the meantime." Rocky requested.

"You got it! Over and out." She signed off and walked back to Skye. The slow song had ended by now and Skye was still a bit upset. Everest came and hugged her from behind. Skye looked back and smiled. Despite everything so far, she wanted to stay positive and optimistic, like the usual pup she was. This minor detail wasn't going to ruin her night.

"Thanks Ev." Skye accepted the hug.

"I'm here for you," Everest reassured her, "Just promise me one thing, don't lose hope."

The hug broke and Skye smiled at Everest and nodded, assuring her that all hope wasn't lost. Besides, the dance was only about half way done.

Meanwhile, Rocky was making his way back to the guys, understandably in an angrier mood. He saw Marshall patting Chase's back. When he looked at Chase and made eye contact, he could see the guilt right through the german shepherd's face.

"Cut it out Marshall." Rocky demanded. Marshall obeyed and stepped back a bit, tilting his head at the mixed-breed, confused why he would say such a thing. The other pups looked at him funny too.

"So Chase, when were you going to tell us that you didn't even ask Skye to dance?" Rocky confronted Chase. The rest of the pups instantly turned their heads to Chase in annoyance.

"Oh my gosh…" Zuma face-pawed.

"Seriously Chase?" Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Come on! You guys didn't even give me a chance to speak when I came back." Chase countered, "You guys assumed I got rejected."

"That's not the point Chase," Rubble indicated, "You were supposed to ask her."

"We're trying to help you Chase, and now you've wasted THREE opportunities," emphasized Rocky.

Chase sighed, knowing they were right.

"Oh I know!" He whimpered, "What's happened to me. I'm the second in command of the Paw Patrol and I can't even ask my own teammate a simple question."

He layed on his stomach and covered his eyes in shame. The pups could see he was emotionally stressed at the moment, and although they were frustrated with the german shepherd, they could understand why he chickened out.

Marshall went and patted his back again. They needed a new plan, something to give Chase enough confidence and courage so that in the heat of the moment, he could ask Skye to dance and not back out.

"Hey Chase," Rocky called to him.

Chase lifted his head up and looked at him.

"Get up! We're at a dance!" He smiled, cheered him on, "It's a time to have fun, and jump around!"

Rocky glanced at the other pups to help him.

"Yeah Chase! Listen! This is a good song!" Zuma encouraged him, taking Rocky's hint.

After a few more words of encouragement, Chase was back on his feet, dancing with his friends. Phase one was underway; clearing Chase's mind. Thinking about the situation was only going to make it worse, and harder for him to ask. For a little while at least, they all needed to loosen up a bit before they could get down to business.

* * *

 **UGHGHGHHKGHG! What are you doing Chase?! Just man up and ask her already! XD They better use the rest of their time wisely if they want to to happen** _ **tonight.**_ **Although, it looks like Marshall and the rest of the guys have a plan. Hopefully it's enough to encourage Chase... I guess we'll have to wait and see.**

 **Honestly, I have no idea when the next Chapter will be out so I'll just leave it at _coming soon_ ;) Peace out~**


	11. Losing Hope

**I'm back with the new chapter! And it only took me a day this time! Hopefully I can maintain that schedule but don't count on it XD.**

 **Guest, Sorry! I didn't mean to stereotype all guests as haters or trolls, I guess I should have worded it differently XD. I was just talking about haters in general, and used this guest that keeps attacking me as an example. Hope I didn't offend anyone :) And I'm glad you enjoy my story, thanks for reviewing!**

 **Once again thank you all for your support and reviews! Enjoy.**

The bright, happy atmosphere was back on the dance floor, with both Chase and Skye not worrying about the situation. It had been about forty-five minutes since Chase had chickened out of asking Skye to dance, and it hadn't crossed either of their minds since. Tons of their favourite songs were being played and they couldn't be having a better time.

Eventually, Rocky noticed that Chase was beginning to get a little tired of dancing. Even the mixed breed himself was beginning to tire out a little bit. So the he took this time to start phase two of trying to give Chase the courage to ask Skye again. Besides, a slow song hadn't played in a while now, and one was surely going to come on any minute.

"Wow, I sure am tired out," Rocky panted, "I'm going to get some water, want to join me Chase?"

"I was hoping somebody would say that!" Chase sighed of relief.

As Chase made his way to the drink bar, Rocky signaled for the rest of the pups that were with them to follow and they did so.

"Hey Rocky, what's up?" Zuma whispered to him so Chase wouldn't hear.

"While we all take a break, we need to encourage Chase," he told all the pups, "Don't do it directly, but just mention little things. For example, say something nice about him, or even Skye. Something that might boost his confidence or make him want to ask Skye more."

The pups nodded, and continued walking along with Chase to the drink bar. From there they brought their water to the table and sat down for a bit. Marshall, being Chase's best friend, took it upon himself to start the subtle encouragement.

"You know Chase, I haven't really noticed it until now, but damn, you have some fine muscles," Marshall smiled at Chase.

Chase blushed and chuckled at the compliment, "Heh, you think so?"

"Yeah! Look at the guns on you!" Zuma agreed, gripping Chase's arm, "A girl would be lucky to have someone as strong as you."

"Wow, thanks," Chase chuckled wagged his tail.

"Also, I meant to tell you this earlier, but you look fabulous tonight Chase." Rubble mentioned.

"Yeah! You're groomed all nice, your outfit is great, and it really brings out those auburn eyes of yours." Rocky added.

"Guys, come on now," Chase blushed even harder.

Marshall, who was sitting next to Chase, took a big whiff of the cologne Katie had given to Chase, "Wow, you even smell amazing."

"Oh yeah, Katie gave me that," he told them, "She said it would… attract Skye.."

Saying Skye's name made him start thinking again. The pups realized his change in tone, and decided to subtly make Chase think about how much he likes Skye. They hoped this would persuade him to ask her.

"Speaking of Skye, she looks beautiful tonight, doesn't she?" Zuma admitted.

"Yeah, Katie did a fantastic job with her grooming and makeup." Rubble observed.

"Don't forget her outfit. Boy does that make her stand out, right Chase?" Marshall nudged his friend.

However, Chase didn't notice. He was caught in a daze, blankly staring at the wall. His entire mind was on Skye right now. The pups' comments were so true, but none of them expressed the love that the german shepherd had for the cockapoo. Just thinking of Skye made Chase's heart race. The pups were respectful and didn't interrupt his thoughts, but in the meantime they noticed something terribly wrong. In the midst of all the compliments they heard a slow song slowly fading to an end in the background.

"Damn it," Zuma quietly said to Rocky, "We just missed another one."

"Oh my gosh how did we not even notice it." Rocky groaned, annoyed with himself.

They hoped that Everest was doing her best to keep Skye from losing hope.

 **X**

At first, Everest was grateful to hear a slow song start to play, sure that this time Chase would ask Skye to dance. But after waiting and waiting for the german shepherd to make his way toward Skye, with no avail, the husky started getting ticked off. Eventually, the last verse was playing and Chase was still nowhere to be seen.

Skye noticed the annoyed look on Everest's face and felt as if this was her fault.

"Everest, it's okay. Maybe this just wasn't meant to be. We tried, but Chase probably just doesn't like me." Skye sighed.

"No, no, no! Don't say that!" Everest demanded, "It's not over yet! Remember the dance competition? You guys were partners and you had a blast! I'm sure he's falling for you."

"I don't know Everest, Chase is usually upfront about things, and he's hardly scared of anything. If he liked me he would've asked me to dance by now." Skye concluded with her head down.

"You don't know that for sure," Everest said, wondering where on earth the guys could be, "Here, just excuse me for a second, but don't lose hope yet, please!"

Everest walked off the dance floor and called Rocky for the second time, even angrier than before. Seeing her best friend so hopeless and depressed made her so upset.

Rocky stepped away from the table to answer his pup tag. He knew exactly who it was, and why they were calling. He braced himself before picking up.

"Hello..?" Rocky said, preparing for Everest to yell at him.

"What happened this time?" Everest complained, surprisingly not as angry as Rocky thought she would be, but merely just disappointed.

"I'm sorry Everest, that time it wasn't Chase's fault, we got distracted and realized a slow song was playing after it was too late. We've slowly been building Chase's confidence, and I'm sure he'll be ready by the next slow song." Rocky promised.

"I hope so." Everest sighed and then signed off. She didn't want to admit it, but even she was losing hope at this point. It was nearing eleven-thirty and nothing had happened yet. But she needed to keep Skye happy because that was vital right now. Love can be a stressful thing and can really wear you down, but happiness and support from a friend can heal the process.

Everest walked back on the dance floor and found Skye. The husky gave her a friendly smile, which ended up putting a smile on Skye's face.

"Sorry about that, I, uhh… just had to ask Jake something.." Everest lied.

"That's okay." Skye responded, "I've been thinking, and I guess it's not so bad if Chase doesn't ask me to dance. I mean, I really want him to like me, but if he doesn't then I wouldn't want to force something on him. What he wants and what's best for him is what matters most to me."

Everest was kind of shocked at this. She didn't want Skye to start losing hope, but she also overcame her depressed mood. She didn't really know how to respond to that, so she came up with this.

"Skye.." she began, "You're such a good pup. And regardless of what happens tonight, Chase is lucky to have a pup like you have feelings for him."

She didn't guarantee Chase would ask the cockapoo to dance tonight, but let her know that it didn't matter because she is a beautiful, smart and amazing pup.

"Thanks Everest. Thanks for being by my side the entire night. You've cheered me up a lot, and I really appreciate it." Skye hugged her.

"I'm always here for you Skye." Everest accepted the hug.

 **X**

Back at the table, there wasn't much the guys could do at this point, so they just accepted that they had missed another chance and hoped that there would be a slow song soon after.

"Well, we're down to half an hour, let's hope for the best." Zuma informed the pups.

As the current slow song came to an end, Chase was slowly coming back into reality, also not noticing the slow song he had just missed. But that didn't stop him from noticing the next one. Directly after, Let Her Go by Passenger came on, causing Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, and Zuma to look up at each other in satisfaction. They had been given another chance.

Chase didn't need convincing though. The compliments that were given to him, and the nice things said about Skye seemed to do the trick. Plus, if he didn't make a move now, he knew the pups would for him.

"Guys, I'm ready. I need to go find her. _Now,_ " Chase concluded, desperate to get a dance with the pup of his dreams.

"Atta boy Chase!" Zuma encouraged him.

"Here, I'll go help you find her. We don't want to waste the song looking for her. Let's go!" Marshall offered, excited to help out his best friend. The two pups pushed away from the table and scattered around the dance floor looking for Skye.

 **X**

As soon as the next song started, Everest and Skye looked up at each other, however with much different expressions. Everest was filled with butterflies, ecstatic that there was _another_ chance for Chase to ask Skye to dance. But Skye looked back at Everest with a sad face, like, _really_ sad. Before Everest could even blink, Skye made a mad dash for the bathroom. The husky stood dead in her tracks, absolutely puzzled at why her mood had changed so drastically. One second she was being happy and optimistic, the next, she was almost in tears and sprinting away. After comprehending all of this, Everest quickly followed her into the bathroom.

Skye found herself in a bathroom stall, blowing her nose into toilet paper. Her eyes were leaking like faucets. Luckily her makeup was waterproof, so that wasn't an issue, but something was wrong and she didn't really want anyone to see her cry. Unfortunately for her, she heard the bathroom door creak open, and saw a set of paws approaching her.

"Hello? Skye?" Everest knocked on the stall door, "Is everything okay?"

She didn't get an answer, but rather a few quiet sobs.

"Skye, please come out. What's wrong?" Everest pleaded, "I can hear you crying."

Skye eventually gave in and walked out of the stall with her eyes red and puffy.

"Sorry for running off." She apologized.

"I don't care about that! What's wrong? Is it about this whole situation with Chase?" She presumed.

"No that's not it. It's.. nothing." Skye said, avoiding the question.

"Don't lie to me Skye, you didn't just run off crying for no reason. I want to help." She insisted.

Skye sighed, "It's a long story, but basically before I was adopted by Ryder, I lived on the streets of Adventure Bay, and had a really good friend who was also a stray. Her name was Jade, and she was my first ever friend. We took care of each other, played together, kept each other company, and it made living on the streets not so bad. But one day I woke up in our little alleyway which we called home, and she was just gone. I looked everywhere but couldn't find her anywhere. I didn't know whether she got lost, was pup-napped, or was even… dead. Whenever this song plays, it reminds me of her, and how much I miss her."

The cockapoo wiped a few more tears from her eyes and whimpered after explaining the story of her friend, Jade. She had a special place in Skye's heart and really had an impact on her life, and to just lose her like that was hard.

Everest went up to the sobbing pup and gave her another hug, even tighter than the previous ones. The story even made her eyes water up a bit. She rubbed Skye's back as the aviation pup buried her face into the husky's chest. It stayed that way for a little while, and Everest comforted her friend by having a conversation with her until the song ended, taking her mind off of the incident.

Meanwhile, Chase and Marshall were in a frantic search to find Skye.

"We searched the whole dance floor, and the song is halfway over! Where is she?" Chase whimpered, desperate to squeeze in a dance with Skye within the thirty minutes they had left.

Marshall, who sympathized for his panicking friend, called for the other pups to help their search for Skye.

"Guys, we can't find Skye anywhere! We need you to come and help us immediately!" Marshall radioed to them.

Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma didn't even waste time to answer. They got up from their chairs and raced over to the dance floor with one thing in mind, to find Skye. They checked every square inch of the dance floor, and even all the surrounding tables, but still had no luck in finding her. Not even Chase's outstanding sense of smell could pick up Skye's scent. The song was coming to a close, and the guy pups met up back at the table.

"Where could they have been?" Zuma said in a defeated tone.

"I know! Why did they have to disappear on us now." Rocky sighed in an annoyed tone, banging his fist on the table.

"I guess I won't be dancing with Skye after all," Chase whimpered, "I should've taken my chances earlier."

Marshall placed his arm around the german shepherd's shoulder, "Stay strong buddy."

"Yeah, it's not like tonight was your only chance. You'll have more opportunities in the future." Rubble comforted him.

"Yeah I know, but I really wanted tonight to be the night. I was all prepared and everything, but I blew it." Chase said with his head down, thinking about how he almost asked her before and the necklace he had planned to give her. All down the drain.

"Don't speak too soon dude, you never know what opportunities might pop up around the corner." warned Zuma.

With that, the song had finally ended, which was fortunate for Everest who was trying to distract Skye.

"Would you look at that, the song ended." Everest smiled at Skye.

"Finally." Skye chuckled wiping the last few tears from her eyes.

Everest also chuckled at Skye's comment and left her to herself for a bit so she could calm herself down a bit, "I'll be waiting right outside the door for you!"

"Okay, I'll be there soon," Skye informed her, "Thank you."

"Anytime Skye!" she winked at the cockapoo.

Just as she walked out of that bathroom, her pup tag went off. Then it hit her. The guys were probably looking for them the entire song. She was so caught up in Skye's story that she had completely forgotten.

She quickly answered and apologized, "Guys, I'm SO sorry. Something happened, and it upset Skye so we were in the bathroom. There was nothing I could do, please don't be mad!"

She tried to be as vague as possible because she didn't want to embarrass Skye.

"We're not mad," Rocky sighed, "Just disappointed I guess. It's not your fault. Luck just isn't going our way tonight."

"It has been real frustrating hasn't it?" Everest came to terms with the situation.

"Yeah," Rocky agreed, "But it's not like this was our only shot. Maybe one day soon they could actually confess their love to each other."

"Yeah, you're right. Tonight was just one of many to come." Everest figured.

Mid-thought, Everest's ears perked as she heard the bathroom door creak open.

"Oh shoot! Gotta go Rocky! Sorry, I'll catch you guys later, over and out!" She quickly hung up on the mixed breed.

Rocky figured it was something important, so he didn't question it and walked back to the table with the rest of the guys. The mood was kind of dead at the table. Everybody was feeling kind of down and defeated due to the fact they failed trying to get Chase and Skye to dance. But Rocky didn't want the night, which had been great so far, to end on a sad note.

"Come on guys! Let's not let this ruin our night! There's still half an hour left, let's party!" Rocky wagged his tail, waving his friends over to the dance floor.

The pups were won over by the mixed-breed's enthusiasm, and joined him. Even Chase, who was definitely the most disappointed of the pups, walked back up to the dance floor with his friends.

The five pups danced and sang along with the lyrics of the song that played, deciding to enjoy the rest of their night. Out of the corner of Rocky's eye, he saw the two female pups making their way back onto the stage. _Of course now we find them,_ he thought to himself and chuckled, thinking of the whole situation. If you can't do anything to fix it, you might as well look back at it and have a few laughs. The pups continued to party into the night and weren't going to stop until they were forced to.

* * *

 **That's too bad :( Really wanted Chase and Skye to dance on the night but seems like it just wasn't meant to be. But the pups are right, it's not like this was the only opportunity. There will be many more occasions to come. Hopefully they won't be short of luck like they were tonight.**

 **Nearing the end of this story :( Oh well, it's been fun while it lasted. But we aren't finished yet! So look forward to the next chapter coming _soon_! Peace~**


	12. It's Now Or Never

**Well, the dance is nearing the end and Chase still hasn't asked Skye to dance. But there's another chapter... What could this possibly mean? ;) This chapter is extra long as sort of a New Years present to you guys, over 4k words!**

 **Also, HUGE thank you to JoshDD for helping me out with part of this chapter. He's written some absolute bangers, so make sure to go check him out! Without further ado, enjoy Chapter 12 of _A Night To Remember_!**

* * *

The clock struck eleven fifty-five, but that didn't stop the party. People weren't going to finish singing and dancing until that hour hand on the clock reached the twelve. The current song came to an end and the crowd was eagerly anticipating the next, however it wasn't a song that came onto the loudspeaker.

"Alright my people, you've all been amazing tonight!" the DJ shouted into the mic, followed by cheers from the crowd, "We're gonna slow it on down for the last few moments of the night before I peace! Again, y'all been outstanding tonight, thank you all!"

 _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri began to play on the loudspeaker, and Chase looked at the rest of the guy pups in disbelief, while Skye did the same, but to Everest.

Rocky waved him on to go ask Skye to dance, who was only a few yards away, and Zuma nodded at him in encouragement. Chase looked over to where Skye was standing and admired her beauty, as butterflies began to swarm his stomach. He gulped.

Marshall went up to him and patted his back, "Remember, don't think. Just do it!"

Chase smiled, and started walking towards Skye. This was it. He was given another chance and was going to ask the love of his life to dance. He felt his heart pounding against his chest, full of anxiety. He felt a drip of sweat drip down his forehead. _No! I can do this!_ He persevered. Everest saw the german shepherd approaching them and got excited, thinking that this was _finally_ going to be it. Chase's paw was inches from tapping the cockapoo's shoulder when suddenly, **darkness.**

Commotion spread among the crowds as the music stopped playing and the lights went out. Chase, along with the other pups, could not see a single thing. The police pup decided to just stand still and wait, hoping that Skye hadn't seen him already. Meanwhile the other guys were raging with fury.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Rocky growled and pounded his fist on the floor

"Nah dude, I'm actually done with this," Zuma facepawed, "Tonight just isn't our night."

"Should've seen it coming," Rubble rolled his eyes.

"Poor Chase..." Marshall sympathized, "He loves her so much and built up all that courage... I feel so bad for him."

"I just cannot believe how every single thing went wrong tonight," Rocky complained, "I mean, how unlucky can you be?"

"What if it just.." Rubble gulped, "..wasn't meant to be..?"

"No!" Marshall desperately ceased Rubble's thought, "It has to be right! They both love each other, remember?"

"Let's just pray something happens," Zuma crossed his fingers, "Miracles do happen, right?"

In the midst of all the chaos, Mayor Goodway managed to find her microphone and calm everyone.

"People! People! Settle down. Everything will be okay. I'm pretty sure the circuit breaker went off due to all the lights and music we have going on here!" Mayor Goodway chuckled, "Everyone just don't move and stay calm. I'm going to go fix the issue and then we will resume what's left of the dance!"

Once the mayor finished talking, she made her way to the circuit box and conversations began to fill the air once again, creating quite a noisy atmosphere. Everest thought about the current situation for second, and decided to take a risk.

"Hey Skye," she whispered, making sure Chase didn't hear, "Turn around."

"What? Why?" pondered Skye.

"SHH! Just trust me," Everest winked, "And don't move!"

"Okay..." the cockapoo whispered back.

Once she was turned away from Everest, the husky gently pushed Skye towards the area where Chase was standing.

Suddenly, you could hear Mayor Goodway's voice on the microphone again, only it was much more distant.

"Okay everybody! The lights and music should be on right about..." She announced, just finishing up fixing the circuit box.

This short moment in time caused a rush of anxiety not just through Chase, but through all of the pups. Everest was praying that her plan would work, the guys were praying that Chase would still have the courage to ask Skye when the lights came back on, and Skye was just anxious to find out what Everest was trying to do. Chase was contemplating whether he should continue to ask Skye.

"...NOW!" Mayor Goodway finished.

Within the blink of an eye, the colorful lights flashed back on, and caused both Chase and Skye to have a mini heart attack.

 _'OMG Yes! It worked!'_ Everest exclaimed in her head.

The two pups were face to face, with their muzzles only centimeters away from each other. The german shepherd's eyes almost popped out of his skull. Skye, on the other hand, composed herself and instantly realized what Everest was trying to do, and grasped upon the golden opportunity.

"Hey Chase," Skye greeted cheerfully.

The cockapoo's eyes sparkled in the light as she made her cute, little, friendly expression towards the german shepherd. Her beauty and cute little voice caused Chase's heart to bounce up to his throat.

"H-hey Skye." He stuttered. Before she could respond, Chase realized that this was his final chance, and decided to just go for it.

"I was wondering if y-you, uhh, I mean, if you wanted to.. uh, d-dance with me..?" Chase stammered. He blushed and looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed to ask his teammate that question. After a brief pause, Chase automatically assumed Skye wasn't interested.

"It's okay, You don't have to. I don't know why I asked, it's just-" Chase blurted out.

"I'd love to Chase." She smiled at him, trying hard not to burst out in excitement.

"Y-you would?" Chase looked back at her and tilted his head. Skye nodded at him in response.

Chase started feeling all toasty inside, as did Skye. They never imagined doing this after everything that happened that night, and they were almost in tears of joy that it was happening. The two pup stood on their hind legs, and wrapped their arms around each other, slowly swaying back and forth to the song.

Skye's head was resting against Chase's chest with her arms around his shoulders. She felt so safe, comforted, and in love while leaning against the german shepherd. Meanwhile, Chase was gently resting his head upon the cockapoo's, with his arms wrapped tightly around her. He loved Skye so much, and to hold her in his arms meant the world to him. He never wanted to let her go. Both pups gently closed their eyes and smiled, embracing each other's company. Nobody could take this moment away from them, and they never wanted to it end.

Everest had made her way to the rest of the pups who were nearly jumping for joy at the sight of the two love pups dancing. All of them had the same expression on their face. A smile, showing their happiness for the two pups who were dancing, and their satisfaction that Chase had finally overcome this obstacle.

"Aren't they cute?" Everest squealed, while walking up to the pups.

"Yeah, they really were made for each other weren't they?" Rocky agreed

"A perfect match." Rubble added.

"It took him long enough to ask her," Marshall chuckled, "I'm so proud of him."

"Yeah, that takes a lot of courage." Zuma pointed out.

"And to think when we woke up this morning, we didn't even know about Chase's feelings for Skye, and here we are, watching them have their special moment together." Rocky said in awe.

"I wonder if they will confess their feelings for each other after this." Rubble thought aloud.

"Oh, I hope they do!" Everest wagged her tail, "Skye would be so happy to hear the words, 'I love you,' come out of Chase's mouth."

"Let's take it one step at a time shall we?" Rocky suggested while chuckling, "The pups are probably worn out from just this dance. We don't need to put even more pressure on their shoulders now."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Everest complied.

"But hey, who knows. Maybe the two will have to courage to do it on their own by now." Marshall proposed.

"Only time will tell.." Rubble sighed.

The pups continued to watch in silence as Chase and Skye held each other closely, their emotions and feelings for each other clearly showing. The song could have gone on forever as far as Chase and Skye were concerned, but unfortunately, it was approaching its final verse. Even the other pups were sad to see their moment being cut short, but all good things must come to an end.

The final lyric was sung, and the song faded away. Despite this, Chase held Skye tight in his arms for a few seconds after the song had ended, trying to make it last as long as possible. When they finally let go, they awkwardly stood there for a moment, blushing at what had just happened and not making eye contact. They were both slightly embarrassed and afraid of how the other would react after their little dance.

Soon enough the next song broke the silence. However, the song that started to play, which was the final song of the night, turned out to be _another_ slow song. The two pups slowly made eye contact once again and Chase spoke out.

"Er… um, do you want to d-dance again..? Only if you want to.." Chase choked on his words.

Skye giggled at the german shepherd's cute stutter, and suggested something else.

"How about we go somewhere alone instead. So we won't be seen by people, like Ryder or Katie, or someone," Skye asked, worried of being centred out and embarrassed in front of everyone.

"Good idea," Chase compiled. However, being his competitive self and as he was with Skye, he managed to turn it into a competition.

"But you'll have to catch me first," He added.

Skye smirked at his remark and accepted the challenge, getting into a running stance.

"Challenge accepted," she winked.

Instantly, Chase bolted off of the dance floor and directly down the hall to a decently isolated area, Skye was hot on his tail though. He turned down a couple more halls, trying to use his speed to his advantage here, and eventually came to a dead end with a door that had a bright red exit sign over it. Chase tried to make his way through the door, but it was extremely heavy and really slowed down his momentum. He had just pushed it open enough for him to squeeze through when he felt Skye pounce on his back, sending them both tumbling outside into the moonlit parking lot.

The two pups landed next to each other, and started giggling at what happened.

"That was fun!" Skye laughed.

"Oh yeah, I love getting plowed over by my friends and being sent tumbling into the pavement." Chase exaggerated.

The cockapoo giggled at his sarcasm. They were finally alone, and the slow song from earlier could faintly be heard in the background due to the loudness of the speakers. Now that their little 'game' was finished, it was at that awkward stage again where the two pups started to feel embarrassed by their feelings for each other, despite neither of them still knowing that they liked each other. There was a brief pause, which Skye attempted to break and get rid of the awkwardness, but wasn't too successful.

"So…" she started, "We're alone now…"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Chase said awkwardly.

Skye glanced at him a bit, wondering if he was going to ask her to dance again, but Chase was caught staring at her again. Her beautiful magenta eyes, and that cute, soothing voice of hers gave him goosebumps. This feeling was becoming more and more familiar to him, and occurring more often. His love for her was undying, and he couldn't contain his emotions any longer.

"Skye, I can't hold it in anymore…" he blurted out, "From day one of the Paw Patrol, you've always got my attention. Whether it be your skills in flying or your cheerful attitude, it never fails to lighten the mood. Your presence just makes me feel happy and forget all the bad things that are going on at the time."

This caught Skye completely off guard. It went from complete silence and awkwardness to Chase pouring out his emotions and feelings. Skye had to pinch herself to make sure this was real as she continued to listen to the german shepherd go on.

"Skye, you're no doubt the prettiest pup in the galaxy, and I mean every word of that. You're cute, talented, funny, and just everything I could ever want in a pup. I guess I've only realized it recently Skye, but, I… I think I l-love you.." he confessed.

A brief silence followed this as Skye comprehended everything Chase had just told her. Every word Chase had said made her heart melt more and more each time they were spoken. But the emotions weren't going to stop there.

"I want you to have this," he said as he pulled out a case from his back pocket, containing the necklace Katie had given to Chase to give to Skye, "You mean the world to me Skye, and nothing could ever change that. I hope you like it."

Skye opened the case, revealing the beautiful necklace inside. She was almost in disbelief. It had her name engraved into it, it was made of diamond, and it even had a pink gem in the center, her favourite colour. Chase took it from her hands, placed it round her neck and smiled. The cockapoo looked up at him, unsure how to respond. She was overwhelmed with emotions right now, from being in complete shock and disbelief, to so happy that she was almost driven to tears. Everything had just happened so quickly.

Before either of them could speak another word, Skye gently closed her eyes, and leaned in towards Chase and pressed her lips against his as tight as she could. Chase's eyes shot wide open in disbelief. This time,Skye caught _him_ off guard with this move, but he didn't care one bit. His lips were currently locked with the pup of his dreams. Chase slowly shut his eyes too and deepened the kiss, pressing equally as tight as she was. They took their time, embracing each other and the moment. Neither of them wanted this to end. They were in a love trance; not thinking about anything else, but each other.

Both of their eyes slowly opened as they stopped kissing. However, their muzzles were still touching as they both stared into each other's eyes, listening to the faint song in the background. It didn't even feel real. Never would the two of them imagine this in their wildest dreams.

Skye's emotions eventually took over as she forced Chase onto his back and rested on his chest, pressing her lips against his once again. She let the weight of her body enforce the kiss, while Chase lied on the ground of the parking lot enjoying every second of it. When their second kiss came to an end, they made eye contact once again and smiled.

"I love you too Chase." She emphasized by snuggling into the german shepherd's chest, which he responded to by nuzzling her. They both had stolen each other's hearts, and nothing could separate them. After cuddling with each other for a little they realized that they kind of just disappeared on their friends, and that soon people would be coming outside to go home.

"I guess we should probably go inside now, before the pups start to get suspicious," suggested Chase.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Skye stood up and sighed, not wanting the moment to come to an end, "And Chase..?"

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Can we not tell anyone about this?" requested Skye, "I don't really want Ryder, and the pups to know. I don't want to be centred out and embarrassed in front of everybody."

"Don't worry, I won't. I feel the same way," Chase admitted.

Little did they know, Marshall and Everest had secretly followed them earlier when they ran outside and witnessed the whole thing, aweing at their special moment and happy that they were finally together and happy. From their perspective, it looked as if it couldn't have gone better.

"I'm so glad Chase finally built up the courage to tell her, after all the grief and worrying." Marshall smiled, proud of his best friend.

"I know!" Everest agreed, wiping a tear from her eye, "They're so cute together."

The dalmatian and husky watched the two love pups snuggle each other in silence. Shortly after, the shepherd and cockapoo stood up from laying on each other and started making their way towards the door.

"Uh oh. Looks like that's our cue to get back to the table," Marshall said, making sure they weren't seen by Chase and Skye.

"Yeah, they wouldn't be too happy knowing we watched that whole thing unfold," Everest assumed, and jogged back to the table with Marshall.

When the two spies arrived back, they were bombarded with questions from the other pups.

"Where were they?" questioned Zuma.

"Did everything go well?" wondered Rocky.

"What did they do together?" Rubble asked.

Everest and Marshall revisited the moment in their heads and sighed at how cute it was seeing Chase and Skye confess their love to one another.

"Hello? Earth to Marshall, earth to Everest?" Rocky waved his hand in front of them.

"Oh, heh, sorry," Marshall apologized, zoning back into reality along with Everest.

"So what happened?" reiterated Rubble.

"Oh my gosh! It was SOOO CUTE!" Everest exclaimed wagging her tail.

Marshall explained step by step what happened after the two left the dance floor, receiving resounding 'awes' from the rest of the group.

"I'm really happy for them. Thank God Chase finally asked her," Rocky said relieved.

"That's what I said," chuckled Marshall.

"So where are they now?" wondered Zuma.

"I don't know, they should be here soon. The reason we came running back was because they were coming towards the door we were standing by." Marshall informed them.

"Yeah, we didn't want them to know we had just watched their 'special' moment," added Everest, "Let's just wait for them to come back and pretend we know nothing of it."

The pups nodded in agreement and patiently waited for the two to show up at the table.

Chase held the door for Skye and walked alongside her as close as possible. They didn't say much on the way back, but merely enjoyed each other's company.

After turning down a couple hallways, they had finally reached the main hall where the party was just beginning to die down. It was midnight by now, the music had stopped and a few people were making their way out the main entrance. When they eventually reached their table, the rest of the pups gave them friendly smiles.

"Sooo.. Where did you two wonder off to?" Everest winked at the two pups.

"Oh, we…uh..." Chase blushed, recalling the things that happened in the parking lot and not really wanting to share.

"We had to get something from our rigs," Skye lied, "Right Chase?"

"Yeah, we did." He caught on to Skye's lie.

"I see," Marshall pretended to believe them, "Did you guys have fun tonight?"

"Yeah.. we did." Chase sighed, staring into space and thinking of Skye and him kissing. A couple of the pups glared at Chase, giving him confused looks.

"He's still in awe after winning that dance competition," Skye lied again and nudged Chase, snapping him out of it, "So how about you guys? Enjoy your night?"

"Yeah dude! The dancing was sooo much fun," Zuma exclaimed.

"Yeah, the songs that played were awesome!" Rubble added.

"Don't forget the food!" Marshall said licking his lips. This caused the other pups to giggle.

Eventually, Ryder walked over to the pups' table along with Katie once they had packed up everything they needed.

"You pups ready to go?" He asked them.

"Yep, I think so," Rocky spoke for all of them.

"Alright, well we better head home then. It's late and who knows, we may have an early morning mission to attend to tomorrow." Ryder said looking at his watch.

The pups followed their owner out the doors and to their vehicles. As they walked across the parking lot, they guys and girls kind of separated themselves, and started talking.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally built up the courage to ask Skye," Marshall playfully punched Chase's shoulder.

"Yeah! Looks like we've got a ladies man over here," Rocky winked.

"Come on guys, cut it out," Chase blushed, "Besides, I probably never would have asked her if you didn't keep pressuring me to."

"No need to thank us," Rubble jokingly insisted.

"Ha! Thank you? More like, ' _thanks for making me almost have a heart attack.'_ " Chase chuckled along with the other pups, "But seriously, I really appreciate everything you've done."

"Anytime pal," Zuma spoke for all the pups, "If you ever need help trying to win over the ladies, I'm your guy."

"Oh really?" Chase raised his eyebrow, "What's your secret?"

It's not like Chase really needed help with that anymore, and Zuma knew that too, but he couldn't help being a bit curious.

"Well," Zuma smirked, "If there's anything a girl likes being complimented about, it's their butt."

A few of the pups giggled at Zuma's response.

"Oh really," Chase smirked back at him.

"Trust me, I know from experience," insisted Zuma, who then looked up ahead to where Skye and Everest were walking, "And you know, Skye's is looking pretty good if you ask me."

Chase didn't like Zuma saying that. Although the shepherd agreed with Zuma the same, he didn't want anybody to try and take Skye away from him. He glared at the chocolate lab and lightly growled under his breath.

"Whoa, easy! I was just playing! I'd never steal someone elses girl away from them, I swear," Zuma defended himself.

Chase realized his reaction was a little aggressive, and he knew Zuma would never do that, even if his comment was true.

"Sorry, I guess I like Skye a little too much," He apologized and chuckled.

"But that's a good thing." Rocky declared.

"Yeah, hopefully you guys will be together one day, as mates! That would be so cute!" Rubble fantasized.

"And maybe even _kiss_ her." Marshall winked, knowing that Chase already did kiss Skye. He just wanted to see his reaction.

Chase blushed after hearing this and tried to go along with it.

"Uh.. yeah, heh. Hopefully that will happen.. someday.." He stammered. The pups rolled their eyes and smiled at Chase's attempt to pretend that it hadn't already happened.

Meanwhile, a few yards ahead, Everest and Skye were ecstatic over what had happened.

"I knew he would ask you to dance! I just knew it!" Everest exclaimed, happy for her best friend who just experienced the best moment of her life.

"I guess I shouldn't have doubted it," giggled Skye, "Thanks for keeping my hopes up. If it weren't for you, we probably wouldn't have even danced. Smart move back there when the lights turned off."

"Don't mention it, you can count on me anytime," assured Everest, "So, how was dancing with your _lover_?"

Skye blushed at the name, but was happy to share her experience.

"It was amazing!" She exclaimed, "When the words came out of his mouth, my heart just melted! And being held in his arms made me feel so comforted, and loved. I'm getting butterflies just thinking about it."

"Awwee, that's so cute!" squealed Everest, who then gazed her eyes upon the necklace Chase had given her, "Oh my gosh, I didn't even notice that! Did Chase give it to you?! It's gorgeous!"

"Awe, thanks Everest! And yeah, he gave it to me right before I kiss-" Skye smacked her lips shut, realizing what she had almost said.

Unfortunately, Everest took notice of what she said and smiled at her. It didn't really matter though, as she actually _witnessed_ it happening earlier. But she went along with it anyway.

"What was that?" Everest raised an eyebrow at the cockapoo.

"What do you mean? I didn't say anything.." denied Skye.

"Oh really? So you didn't just say you _kissed_ him." teased Everest.

Skye blushed madly, realizing she was caught in a lie with no way out.

"Fine," Skye sighed, "We ended up going outside after we danced. When we got here, he ended up confessing his feelings for me and gave me the necklace, saying that I meant the world to him. I was so caught up in the moment, and so in love that I just leaned in and.. k-kissed him. I couldn't help myself.. please don't tell anyone."

Everest's face lit up after Skye retold what happened. She may have already known, but revisiting it just made her so happy for the cockapoo. She moved closer and hugged her friend to show her joy.

"I'm so happy for you Skye! You guys were made for each other," she beamed, "Oh and don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Skye accepted the hug and giggled, "Thanks Everest, I like to think that too."

Ryder and the pups reached their vehicles and started them up. It was late, and the only thing that contrasted the darkness of the night, was the dim moonlight that was shining down on them. It was a long night, and a few yawns started to form in the pups' mouths as they began to make their way to the Lookout. They were ready to get home and hit the sack.

"Everybody ready?" Ryder called out.

The pups nodded, and Ryder lead the way out of the parking lot and across the bridge towards the Lookout, bringing an end to a night which two pups in particular, will never forget.

* * *

 **GAHHHHHHHHH! THE CUTENESS OMG! I wrote this and I'm dying XD And come on guys, surely you didn't think I was actually going to make this whole story and not have them at least dance! I hope you all are as happy with this chapter as I am! Once again, huge shout out to JoshDD for the part where the lights went out; pure genius! Make sure to check out his stories!**

 **Unfortunately, this fanfic is coming to an end :( But it was fun while it lasted, right? :) But that's not it folks! There will be ONE FINAL CHAPTER coming soon! And after that? Well, let's finish riding this wave first ;) Until next time! ~SwarmX**


	13. No Regrets

***Sigh* The last chapter :( Oh well, it's been a blast hasn't it? It was for me at least! Before you start reading I must say a major thank you to all of you readers and your reviews! I always read all of them, and they never fail to bring a smile on my face! Special thank you to JoshDD for once again helping out with this chapter, go check him out! That's about all from me for now, I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter, I know I did :)**

* * *

The pups arrived home at about half past twelve, tired as can be. It was a long night of eating, dancing, and stress for some. Because of how late it was, Ryder allowed Jake and Everest to crash at the Lookout.

"Alright pups, time to head of to bed," Ryder informed them while getting out of his vehicle, "Jake, you can sleep in the guest room across the hall from me if you want."

"Cool with me bro," Jake responded.

"And Everest can-" Ryder tried to continue his sentence before being abruptly interrupted.

"She can sleep in my puphouse!" Marshall blurted out, receiving questionable looks from the team.

"Uh, I mean, if she wants to..." he tried playing it off.

"That's fine with me! Can I Jake?" pleaded Everest.

"Well, if it's alright with Ryder, I don't see why not," Jake said, waiting for Ryder's approval.

"Go for it!" Ryder gave the thumbs up.

Marshall secretly fist pumped at Ryder's response while Everest thanked him.

"It's been a long day pups and we don't know what lies ahead of us tomorrow, so get a good nights sleep," Ryder warned them, "Goodnight everyone!"

The rest of the gang responded and wished each other goodnight before parting ways.

Everybody had changed out of their nice clothes and went straight to their puphouses, falling asleep almost instantly. Not Chase though. He lied down in his puphouse and smiled. How could he go to sleep after such an amazing night? The more he recalled the moment in his mind, the better it got, and the less likely it looked that he was going to fall asleep.

Realizing that lying in his puphouse wasn't very effective, he decided to go outside for a bit and get some fresh air. Maybe that would make him sleepy enough to crash in his bed.

Chase poked his head out of his puphouse and scanned the area for any other pups. The coast was clear. He didn't think Ryder would really want him out this late and assumed the other pups were all asleep, so he tried his hardest not to make a sound. As the german shepherd made his way out onto the driveway, he took into account the beautiful summer night.

The full moon shone down on him, illuminating the night and all of Adventure Bay. The stars shined bright as well, painting a beautiful picture in the night sky. You could hear the distant crash of waves down by the bay, along with a cool breeze that echoed throughout the town. It was just so peaceful. All of this, along with what had happened earlier had Chase in a perfect mood. He made his way over to the cliff behind the Lookout so he could look at the stunning nighttime view and reflect on his night.

Only one puphouse away, Skye was in the same situation. She hugged her pillow tightly and thought about Chase's earlier words. She couldn't get them out of her head and was absolutely beaming. Most importantly, she wanted to be in the german shepherds arms again. The feeling of loving and being loved back is incomparable to any other feeling out there. Desperate and unable to sleep, the cockapoo went to go check if Chase had fallen asleep yet.

She quietly tiptoed over to Chase's puphouse, which was conveniently next to hers, trying not to wake up the others. When she got close enough, she tapped the door and softly called out the shepherd's name.

"Chase?" she whispered, "Chase, are you awake?"

When she didn't get an answer, she assumed he was asleep, but after tapping on the door one more time, it slowly creaked open revealing Chase was not inside. Skye made a puzzled look on her face.

"Where else could he be?" She quietly mumbled to herself.

Just to be sure, Skye walked into Chase's puphouse and searched it fully but to no avail. The cockapoo still wasn't tired and therefore was going to continue to try and find him. She walked outside to investigate, circling the perimeter of the Lookout. When she reached the opposite side, she saw a silhouette over by the edge cliff. It was Chase. Curious as to what he was doing out here so late, she slowly trotted over to him.

Chase stared out over the bay and the adjacent city, letting the night's cool breeze flow through his fur. He was deep in thought about everything that happened. Sure he was happy, but he started to think about what would happen now. Things like _'Are we technically a thing now?'_ , _'Will Ryder approve of this?'_ , and _'Will this affect the Paw Patrol?'_ circled his mind as Skye inched closer to him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Skye come up next to him.

The cockapoo came up beside Chase and gently leaned her head against his shoulder. Chase flinched, not expecting anyone to be out here at this hour let alone touch his arm, but was relieved when he realized it was Skye.

"Oh, thank God it's only you." he chuckled.

"What are you doing out here?" Skye wondered.

"I couldn't sleep." Chase replied, "I was thinking about..tonight.."

"Same," She responded.

There was kind of an awkward silence at that point, both of them thinking about the kiss. They stared out at the calm water that reflected the moonlight that shone down upon them, not saying a word. They enjoyed each other's presence, and the view, until the silence was finally broken.

"Well since we're both awake, what do you want to do? Should we talk about.. things..?" Chase asked, unsure how to go about the current situation.

"Well let's start by going to your puphouse. It's kind of chilly out here." Skye suggested, shivering as the cool breeze continued to blow past them.

"Good call," Chase declared as the two began to head back to the police pup's puphouse.

* * *

Ever since Marshall and Everest lied down in Marshall's puphouse, they too could not fall asleep, despite everything that happened earlier. They both just laid on their bellies staring blankly at the wall with no hope of getting some shuteye. After about fifteen minutes they gave up and decided to talk for a little bit.

"Hey Marsh, you awake?" Everest asked.

"Yeah, I can't fall asleep," Marshall replied, "My mind is just too active I guess,"

"Yeah same here," the husky replied while sitting up, "What's on your mind?"

"I'm just so happy for Chase!" Marshall exclaimed, showing how proud he was of his best friend, "He's liked Skye for some time and they're finally together now!"

"Hey! I was thinking of that too!" chuckled Everest, "I'm happy for them too. They're such a cute couple!"

"I know! Thank God they played one final slow song at the end of the dance! That DJ really came in clutch." Marshall pointed out.

"Yeah! I wouldn't even want to imagine the state of Skye if Chase never ended up asking her." The husky sympathized for her best friend.

"Same with Chase, it took a lot of courage to do that." the dally said, sympathizing for Chase.

"It must have been really hard to hide-..." Everest paused and looked beyond Marshall at the door, "..hide his emotions for that long."

Marshall looked behind him and then back at Everest, "What are you looking at? What happened?" He questioned, curious as to why she paused mid-sentence.

"Can you hear that?" Everest asked, walking up to the door and putting her ear up against it.

Marshall went silent and perked his ears. He could hear that. It was very faint, but it sounded like people were talking in the distance.

"Yeah, I do hear that," complied Marshall, "Who could that be?"

"What are we waiting for? Let's find out!" Everest declared.

The two pups opened the door just a crack and peered there heads outside. As they scanned the area, in the distance they spotted Chase and Skye at the edge of the cliff. Skye was snuggled up against his shoulder while Chase gently rested his head upon the cockapoo's as they continued speaking softly to each other.

"Awwwe, they're so cute!" Everest squealed.

The two pups that were so deep in love even forced out an 'awe' from Marshall.

"What do you think they're talking about?" wondered Everest.

"I wish we could hear them," Marshall sighed.

Eventually, Chase and Skye turned around and began making their way back to their puphouses.

"Uh oh! Abort!" Everest whispered as she swiftly pulled her head back in the puphouse, trying not to be seen.

Marshall did the same, and quickly but quietly shut the door to his puphouse.

"Wow that was so cute!" Everest reiterated, "I hope one day I can have a relationship with someone that's as strong as theirs."

Hearing this caused Marshall to break a sweat. He did in fact like Everest for some time now, and considering everything that had gone on tonight, he decided to make a bold move.

The dalmatian cleared his throat, and got the husky's attention.

"So uh, Everest. I uh, have felt this for quite some time now... and I think I should tell you t-that I uh-" Marshall struggled to say.

But Everest didn't need Marshall to finish the sentence. She knew what he was going to say and couldn't be happier.

A big smile was painted on her made as she came closer to the dalmatian.

"Oh come here you!" She said grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a kiss. As Marshall felt his lips meet Everest's, fireworks went off in his mind as his body roared with adrenaline. They kissed for some time, and both smiled at each other then they pulled back.

"Heh, well that took an unexpected turn." Marshall chuckled, still a bit dazed after what had just happened, "But I'm glad it did."

"Me too," Everest winked at him.

The dally and husky lied back down and snuggled with each other, enjoying each other's company. Marshall slowly reached out his arm and flicked the light switch off, finally satisfied to go to sleep.

"Good night Everest," Marshall said softy, nuzzling her one last time before falling asleep.

"Good night Marshy," she replied, nuzzling him back. They both shut their eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Chase shut the door behind them as Skye made herself comfortable in his blankets. Chase sat down on his bed as well, faced her and smiled. The cockapoo smiled back as they engaged into conversation.

"Wow, you're puphouse sure is big Chase," Skye commented, looking around and enjoying the space.

"Yeah, well I am much bigger than you," he chuckled. Skye continued to look around some more when she noticed something familiar.

"Is that my bathing cap?" Skye focused her eyes on a pink piece of cloth on Chase's shelf with little white hearts covering it.

Chase's heart dropped to his stomach, and the blood ran cold inside of him.

"Uhmm… No..?" he tried lying. There wasn't much else he could say, he was caught having taken Skye's lost bathing cap.

Skye walked over to the shelf picked it up. She glanced over to Chase and gave him a look that said, _seriously?_

"Okay fine, you got me. I took your bathing cap." He admitted.

"Well thank you captain obvious," Skye giggled, rolling her eyes, "Why did you take it?"

Chase sighed. He was already exposed, might as well just tell her the truth.

"I took it because… I was worried about you. Whenever you would go on a mission and I would be left home, a question would always cement in my mind, ' _Is she going to make it back okay?'_ So I took your bathing cap because it reminded me of you and had your scent. It kind of relieved my stress while you were gone." Chase said looking down, ashamed at what he did, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it without telling you."

Skye listened to what Chase had said and put the bathing cap back on the shelf.

"I accept your apology," She started, "But you and I both know that I'm fully capable when I'm on missions, and you shouldn't need to worry about me. We're well trained and Ryder is always there for us."

"I know," Chase sighed, pointing his ears down.

"But," She continued, "I'm flattered at how much you care about me. It's nice to know someone will always have my back." she said, walking over and nuzzling the german shepherd.

Chase's cheeks became red as Skye rubbed her face into his chest. "I'll always be here for you. And that will never change." He said, nuzzling her back.

"You made that pretty clear back on the parking lot," Skye giggled.

Chase blushed even more thinking back to what he said to the cockapoo earlier that night, "Come on, stop it." He said self-consciously. He looked away and covered his eyes in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed," said Skye, walking up to him and removing his paws from his face, "I loved what you said earlier," she smiled.

"Really?" Chase smiled back. Skye nodded.

"It was pure, and straight from your heart. You really meant what you said and it made me feel special." Skye blushed.

"Well it's true," affirmed Chase. Skye giggled and blushed a bit more as she turned around to go back to lying on Chase's bed. Chase followed behind her and was reminded of what Zuma told him earlier about complimenting girls. Without thinking, he did what Zuma advertised as a good idea.

"You know Skye, you have a really cute butt," Chase blurted out.

Skye stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, raising an eyebrow at Chase. She appreciated the compliment, but it wasn't like Chase to say something like that.

Chase saw Skye's reaction and immediately realized what a dumb move that was. _Stupid! Why did you say that? I knew it wasn't a good idea._ He scolded himself.

"Uhh.. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it- well I did... but.. I can explain," He stammered, "You see Zuma was talking to me and he said girls liked when guys said that, and I didn't mean to-"

He was interrupted by Skye's giggling. "I don't care if you think that. Zuma's right, girls do like it."

A wave of relief came upon the german shepherd. "So.. you aren't mad?" He ensured.

"You're so cute," Skye said laughing.

This made Chase start to blush again as he got that warm feeling in his heart. "Skye, seriously you don't have to say things like that." Chase said, avoiding her compliments.

"I mean it Chase. You're nice, loving, caring, and it just melts my heart. You're strong, you're handsome, and you're extremely talented in almost every aspect. Not to mention, you're a natural born leader, and everyone looks up to you. Including me. I really mean it Chase. You're the only pup I could ever dream of being with," she emphasized, "I love you to the moon and back and it will stay that way forever, no matter what happens."

Like Skye did to him earlier, Chase leaned his head in close to hers and kissed her on the lips. Goosebumps formed all over both of them as they shut their eyes and basked in each other's presence. When they both pulled back, they stared into each other's eyes.

"Let this be a new beginning," Skye declared, "The beginning of us."

"Us? Together forever?" Chase queried.

Skye gave a worried look at Chase's slightly doubtful response. However, Chase was only trying scare her.

"I'm all in." He complied with her and smiled.

She nuzzled him, glad to hear his response. "You scared me there for a second," she giggled.

"You don't have to worry, there isn't anyone that could steal me away from you," He assured her.

She smiled and nuzzled him again, then yawned. At this point it was past one in the morning, and they were finally beginning to feel tired. They both looked at each other as their eyelids became heavy and decided that it was time to go to sleep.

"Think I can crash here tonight?" She grinned.

"Do you even have to ask?" Chase responded cheerfully. He turned off his lamp and the two pups got comfy under the covers of his bed. Skye had snuggled up into Chase's side and they both gently leaned their heads against each other, just like how they slept the previous night, only this time, they were a couple.

They shut their eyes and cuddled close together.

"Goodnight Chase." Skye whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Skye. Sweet dreams." Chase smiled

The cockapoo fell asleep shortly and left Chase half asleep, again, lost in his thoughts about the whole situation. Love is a weird thing. It can make you happy, sad, frustrated, and scared; flipping your whole life upside-down. It can be a hassle, but in the end it will be all worth it. Chase sure found this out the hard way, but ultimately, he had no regrets. He nuzzled the cockapoo one more time, glad to be by her side, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **And that's it! That concludes my first ever fanfic, A Night To Remember :) A little cliché, I know, but what did you expect with a romance? A lot of you wanted some MarshallxEverest, and along with the help of JoshDD, I decided to add a scene for them ;) Thank you for reading, it's been a pleasure to write. You guys are amazing and have kept me going throughout this whole story writing process, I can't thank you enough. I have not much more to say, so I will end with a goodbye. This isn't the end of me though, I'll catch you on the next wave ;) But this is goodbye for now,**

 **~SwarmX**


	14. It's been a while

**Just an update...**

 **Hey, remember me? I'm that guy that posted this story you may have read and hasn't uploaded since January.. whoops... But I'm back! And another story is on the way, but I want some feedback. When writing this story, A Night To Remember, if you didn't already know, I wrote the entire thing in advance and began posting every week (or at least I tried to XD) until it was over. The goal for that was so I wouldn't have to make people wait two weeks for a chapter. Yeah I know, I'm a slow writer, but sometimes things get really busy and I want to make sure my writing is top notch and enticing to read. Anyways, I have begun writing the new story and have 15k+ worlds so far, and based on how its going, it might be a 50k-60k word story and it will probably take me a while longer to write the whole thing, so I'm giving you the choice. For those that would be interested in reading my next story, would you rather:**

 **a) Wait until the whole story is complete so i can upload consistently.**

 **Or**

 **b) Have me begin posting chapters I have finished and post each upcoming chapter as I finish it.**

 **I've posted a poll for this on my account if you wish to share your opinion. Or if you're more comfortable stating your opinion with a review or PM that's completely fine by me. However, if I don't receive much feedback, I'll stick with how I wrote my last story (choice a). Hopefully you guys are as excited as I am for the next story, it's going great so far and I can't wait to share it with you.**

 **Also, huge thank you to you guys for all the support on the previous story, your reviews make my day and I appreciate them so much.**

 **One more thing... (sorry XD)**

 **I know these updates aren't really allowed on the site and I apologize for any inconveniences, I just didn't really know any other way to reach out to all of you. I don't want to get in any trouble on the site so in a week (April 13th) I'll delete this chapter, the poll will close and I'll inform you on how the next story will go down. Thanks again for reading. Catch you guys later :)**


End file.
